Caught
by MelRose520
Summary: Maximum Ride just got over Fang and is back in action. But the problem is, is that she and the Flock got caught again! They meet Fang at the school too! Can Max finally save the world? Or is heartbreak and memory lost going to hold her back? After Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my first fanfiction! I might mess up a lot because I've never done this before. Just remember that. Thanks! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, but the idea of this story and everything that's not in the original books are soooo mine!**

**Chapter 1**

Fang was gone. Gone. He won't even be here to help me save the world. Will I even be able to do it?

"_Yes. He was supposed to leave, you have Dylan now," _the Voice said.

"_Leave me alone Voice! He's not supposed to leave! He's supposed to be here with me! I don't want Dylan! I want Fang!" _I cried in my head.

"_Snap out of it, Max! You've been like this for a week! You've got work to do. Just because Fang left you, you're going to let the world get destroyed? Huh? You have to save the world, Max. It's what you're meant to do."_

"_What I'm _meant_ to do! What if I'm not _meant_ to do anything? What if I'm supposed to be like this!"_

"_What? Sit around and do nothing? Sitting here, crying and living over past memories instead of getting out there and being the leader of your flock? Your family? What about them, Max? They're sad that Fang left too, but they're not moping around."_

"_They didn't love him the way I did."_

"_But they still loved him. Be the leader of your flock, Max. Be strong."_

And with that, the Voice left. Man, he's annoying, but I still couldn't help to think that he is right. Just because Fang left me, I shouldn't be all sad and not do anything. No! I should be stronger than ever! And that's what I'm going to be! So, right then, I got off the bed, wiped away the tears, and left my room for the first time since Fang left.

"I see you're finally up, Max. It's ok, we're all sad too." Angel said while leaping into my arms.

"Yes, but I decided that it's not going to hold me back, and I'm going to be the best flock leader ever!" I said with more confidence than I had in a while.

"That's good, Max. Now let's eat lunch. Iggy's cooking pasta!" Angel said happily while jumping out of my arms and skipping down the hallway. I happily walked after her. When I first got downstairs, the first thing I saw was the shocked faces of my flock. Well, except for Iggy, but he knew something was going on from all the stillness. But once they realized that I'm getting over it, their shocked faces turned into grins.

"Good to see ya, Max!" Gazzy shouted happily.

"Wait, what? Max is back?" Iggy said all confused. It wasn't like I was gone, but I just wasn't myself.

"Yup, and I'm ready to finish what I started. Taking down Itex." I said. Dylan just smiled at me.

"Oh, really? That's great! And once we finish Itex, we can finally take a break, and maybe even go on a vacation! I was thinking we should go back to an island, since last time was so fun! Or maybe-" Iggy put a hand over Nudge's mouth. Good thing too. I felt like my ears were going to pop out of my head.

"Yeah. Maybe. Well first, we gotta get a plan. The kids from….. last time," I couldn't really say 'Fang's Blog' because it reminded me of Fang and it still hurts too much just saying his name. Or even thinking about him. "did a good job of taking down _part_ of Itex, but Itex is still alive, and we have to kill it." I said in my leader voice while everyone nodded.

"Any ideas?" I asked. Everyone started to think.

"Wait, I have one!" Gazzy said.

"What is it, Gazzy?"

"Well, maybe we could start at one of the Itex places and I could fart and knock everyone out and you could shut them down."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Well, you could…. you…. could….. I got nothing." Gazzy said giving up.

"Exactly. New plans?"

"Well," Angel started, "maybe we could-" Of course. Right then, an army of erasers barged in. Wait. What happened to the new high tech creations? Oh well. I'll think about that later.

"Oh, look at all these birdies." One of them sneered. The one in the front of the group. I'm going to kill him first.

"Yeah, they look sooo delicious!" The one on the right hissed.

"Ooooohhhh…. Look. Maximum is getting all mad." The first one said again. "Are you sacred, little birdie?" That's it, I snapped. No sarcastic talking back. I'm going to do all the talking with my fists.

I lunged at the first one, while Iggy handled the one on its right, and Nudge and Gazzy started fighting the one on its left. Dylan started beating up random ones. He was better than I remembered. Angel started controlling a bunch of the eraser's minds to make them kill each other. I gotta say, we were doing pretty good. Once the first one was down, I took the mistake of seeing how the others were doing, that's when I got attacked and knocked out.

Everything was blank from there.

**Sorry, I feel like the chapter is short, but I just had to get Max out of depression and back into action. Tell me if you like it or not. And if I made any mistakes, please tell me because I haven't read the books in a while and I forgot how some things go. Sorry. But please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my second chapter and I'm still trying to figure this whole posting stuff out, but so far I'm starting to get it. Yay! I want to personally thank everybody who review and/or favorite me.**

**Violetfangs: Thanks so much for reviewing and putting me on your favorites and story alerts! You are truly awesome! And don't worry, you'll get Fang. Maybe even some Fax!**

**BookGal26: Thanks! I worked hard on this chapter. It means a lot to me, and I will definitely write more. ;)**

**Leopardeyes: Thank you soooo much for putting me on Story Alert! Yay!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to everyone up there for being awesome readers. You guys rock!**

** Chapter 2**

When I woke up, I couldn't move very much. Why? I looked around. Turns out I was in a crate. A dog crate. I was back at the school. I looked around me. Turns out the whole flock were in their own little crates. Even Dylan. Dylan was on my right, Nudge on my left. And to the left of Nudge was Gazzy. Across from Gazzy was Angel, my baby. Across from Nudge was Iggy, and across from me was a dog crate that had something, _someone_, in it. But all I saw was a big huddle of black. So black it was almost purple. That reminded me of someone… No! I will not think of _him_. Well, whatever messed up mutant person in there must be asleep because they didn't move at all. Actually _everyone _was still asleep. They haven't woken up yet. I hope they're ok. They're probably fine. Like me. A bit bruised up with a HUGE headache. Well, I'm not going to let that stupid headache stop me from escaping. I need a plan.

"Uhhhh, nummm, huuuhhh." I heard a sound. I looked to my right. That sound turned out to be Dylan waking up. Dylan was looking around confusingly. Then his eyes locked with mine.

"Where are we?" he asked in a sleepy voice, "And why am I in a box?"

"You're in a dog crate. We're at the school." I said. He got it. We told him all about the School once. How they locked us up in a crate, experimented on us, tested us until we were too tired to move, and then throw us right back in the dog crate. He started to freak out. Probably didn't want the scientist to mess up his pretty, little face.

"Calm down. I'm going to get us out of here. Right now, we've got to come up with a plan before the scientist come."

"Ok, Max. Whatever you say." Dylan said while calming down a little. I looked around. No windows, no nothing. All they had was a cement door that goes with the cement walls and floors. Great. The only way to get through that door was if one of the scientist came in because judging by the high tech security system they have, it's locked and only a scientist can open the door by the code. And plus, how could I even get out of this cage. The bars are so close together, not even Angel could slip her fingers through. Wait. Angel. That's it! Jeb said that we are getting powers that the scientists haven't created, that means they probably forgot that Angel can control minds! Even though I hate when Angel uses that power, it's the only thing we have. The bars in this cage are so strong, not even _I_ can bust through them. All I have to do is wait for Angel to wake up and a scientist to come in, and we can get out!

"Don't worry, Dylan. I've got a plan." I whispered to him.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked around. Of course, _cameras_. And if you look harder; _microphones_. They could probably hear us right now. Good thing Angel can read minds.

"Can't tell you. But don't worry, its fool proof."

"Ok, Max." he looked a bit worried, but definitely calmer. Unlike me. I hate small spaces! It's probably from spending most of my life in a dog cage, like right now! I'm trying really hard to keep my racing heart under control. Of course, what happens next doesn't help it at all. The mutant person in the cage across from me shifted, and I could see who it was:

Fang.

**Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger like that, but it definitely leaves you excited for the next chapter. Which is coming very soon. Thanks once again for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted my story. Thank you! Please review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but I had a lot of stuff to do like chores and working and everyday stuff like that. Anyways, I realized that I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter. Sooooooo,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride books. But the idea for this story and whatever is not in the books is all mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Ok. Now I want to thank all the people down below for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, whatever.**

**Violetfangs: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm sooooo sorry for a cliff hanger! But thank you anyways!**

**Leopardeyes : Yaaaayyyy! Thank you for reviewing again! It makes me sooooo happy! I've been thinking about what you said, you know, writing Fang's story in his pov, but I think I'm just going to stick with Max's pov. But you will find out what happened to Fang though.**

**LemonStickInsect: Thanks for putting me in Story Alert! You made me feel better about my story now! Thanks! :D**

**KiylaNightblade595: OMG! Thanks for reviewing and putting me in your favorite Author's and Stories list. Yayyy! I feel special! Thanks soooooo much!**

**So thank you for everyone above. This chapter is dedicated for you guys!**

**Chapter 3**

Fang. He's here. Right across from me. I got hit by a series of emotion then: Happiness, sadness, anger….. _love_…. No. Not _love_. That's the last thing I feel for that jerk that crushed my heart. But not only that, but leave his _family_. The flock. He can hurt me, but what about _them. _I hate him! But still, could I just leave him here? He may be a selfish, heartless jerk, but does he really deserve to be here? Stuck here until the scientist work him to death? I may hate him, but how am I going to save the world with hate and revenge in my heart?

"_Good, Max. You're becoming wiser. You're finally becoming a true hero." _the Voice said. _A true hero? _What did that mean? Not like the Voice is going to tell me.

"Is that Fang" Dylan said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes it is."

"That jerk." I heard Dylan mumble under his breath. "Is he coming with us?" he said a bit louder.

"Yes. He can escape with us. But once we're away from here, he can go back to wherever he came from." I decided. No way is he accepted back into the flock. And plus, in his letter he said that if I ask him to come back, he would, but he will just leave again anyways. I'll just save him the trouble by not asking.

"_Max?"_ I heard in my head. I instantly knew it was Angel. She must be awake.

"_Yes, sweetie?"_

"_How are we going to get out of here?"_

"_I've got a plan. Just don't say it out loud because there are microphones everywhere." _And then I just told her the whole plan. She was pretty excited but getting to use her mind control powers, but I told her that just this once it's ok to use them.

"_Ok, Maxie. I'll be good." _She said. But of course, right then she saw Fang.

"_Oh my gosh, is that Fang? Omg, he's here! He can come back with us, and then you two can get married! You know, even though he left, he still is totally in love with you." _Angel yelled in my head.

"_Gosh, Angel! My head already hurts enough without a seven year old bird girl screaming in it!"_

"_Sorry, Max. I'm just so happy. Fang's back!"_

"_No he's not Angel."_

"_He's not coming back with us?"_

"_No. He can escape with us, but after that, I don't want to see him ever again."_

"_But he still loves you so much! I _know _that you do too."_

"_No, Angel, I do not. And neither does he."_

"_Then why is he thinking it?"_

"_He's asleep."_

"_Yes, his mind is a little foggy, but he is still thinking about you. About how much he misses you."_

"_Look, Angel! He's never coming back to the flock! Got it? Never! And stop reading people's minds, ok? Now just leave me alone!" _I yelled at her in my head. She looked sad.

"_Sorry, Max." _She said in a sad voice in my head. I instantly regretted yelling at her in my head, but she dissevered it. Reading people minds and telling other people stuff like that. But I still couldn't help but wonder. Fang still loves me? My heart started to race. No! Stop it! I don't love him anymore! And I will never love him again! But my heart didn't slow down. Then, the rest of the flock finally started to wake up.

"Max? Where are we?" Gazzy asked.

"We're back at the school, Gaz." I replied.

"Back?" Iggy said.

"Yup."

"Omg! We're back at the school! How are we going to escape? I mean, look at this room! No way are we ever going to be able to escape here! You have a plan, right Max? I mean, I was getting my hopes up because we went so long without getting an attack. Omg! Are they going to kill us? Are we-"

"Nudge! Shush!" I said. Jeez, that girl can talk.

"Sorry." Nudge said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Iggy asked.

"Don't worry. Me and Angel have a plan. But we can't tell you because there are microphones everywhere. Don't worry. We'll be out of here before you know it." I said. I couldn't help but take a peek at Fang's cage. Fang was sitting there staring at me. Wait, how long has he been awake? Nudge and Gazzy noticed me staring at something and followed my gaze and gasped.

"What? What?" Iggy asked.

"It's Fang!" Gazzy said.

"What about Fang?" Iggy asked.

"He's here!" Nudge said.

"Really? I knew there was another body here, but I didn't know it was _Fang._" Iggy said getting a bit angry. I guess I'm not the only one that hates Fang.

"Fang, you're here! Yay! Now you can come back with us! It's so good to see you again! How did you get here? Did they knock you out and captured you like they did to us? Omg-"

"Nudge!" I said, "Fang's not coming back with us." I turned to Fang, "But you can escape with us." He just nodded with his emotionless mask on. But I did see a glint in his eye. Was it sadness? Hapiness? _Love? _No. Not the last one. Anyways, for the next few hours, we all just sat there talking to each other. Well, except for Fang who kept his emotionless mask on the whole time. But finally, somebody walked it. A scientist. _Alone. _Perfect. I nodded at Angel. She saw me, knowing what it means, and started to focus in on the scientist. At first, nothing happened. But then, the scientist suddenly came over to my cage and unlocked it. I got out while keeping an eye on him and started to stretch cautiously. I want to be ready in case his gets control of his mind again and attacks or starts running to get help. But instead, he just went over to Dylan's cage and unlocked it. A few minutes later everybody was out of their cages. The scientist then went to the door and unlocked it. He opened it and looked around in the hall, then waved us over. He started walking off and Angel started following him like there was nothing wrong, but I noticed something.

"Angel, where are we going?" I asked while I walked next to her while the rest of the flock, and _Fang_, followed.

"To the exit." She answered.

"How do you know where it is?"

"I don't. But he does." She nodes to the scientist.

"Wait. You can get him to show us the exit, without even having a clue to where we're going?"

"Yes."

Wow, she's getting a lot better at this. Especially since she hasn't done this whole mind control thing for a while. Or has she? She knows my rules! I'll have to talk to her about this later. Right now, we have to focus on getting out of here.

"Someone's coming." Iggy said suddenly.

"What?" I replied, "I don't hear anything."

"Yeah, but my hearing is better since I can't see. Now we have to hide, someone's coming!" The scientist suddenly went into the door on the left. We followed. It was dark, but I could make out desks that are full of papers and shelves full of jars. I don't even want to know what's in the jars! We all hide behind shelves and under desks. About a minute later, we heard a person walk by. Iggy's hearing is getting ever better. I don't think that's even possible! We waited for about three minutes before Iggy got up and went to the door and look out to the hall.

"I don't hear anyone else coming. We're good." Iggy said.

"Good. Let's go." I said. We all got up and went back to following the scientist. The hallway splits into three ways after about two minutes of walking. One left, one straight, and one right. We turned right. After about ten minutes of turning and going down different halls and hiding in a random room when Iggy hears someone coming, we get to the exit.

"Ok. Now let's just get outside and fly away before Angel's scientist figures out what happened." I said.

"Or I could just erase his memory." Angel said.

"What?" I replied. I must be hearing things!

"Erase his memory."

"You can do that! Since when?" Why didn't she tell me!

"I figured it out a few days ago." Angel said.

"How?" She knows I have strict rules about her playing with people's minds!

"I don't know. I just felt like I had that power suddenly. So, I tested it out on Iggy. It works!"

"That explains so much." I heard Iggy mumble under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was starting to get real angry with that kid. I'm the flock leader! I should know everything right away!

"You just didn't seem in the mood, Max." she said in a angelic voice while giving me the bambi eyes. Oh, man. The bambi eyes! One of my weaknesses!

"Well, next time tell me when you get a new power or anything else like that happens. And no more testing on Iggy!" I said in a stern voice while actually giving up the fight on the inside.

"I agree!" Iggy said.

"Ok." Angel said in a sad tone while looking down. I instantly felt bad.

"Well, Angel. Erase his mind and then let's take off." I said in a calmer voice hoping to lift up her mood.

"Got it." She said a bit happier. She instantly focused in on the scientist. I could tell by the concentration on her face that she was really trying hard. I mean, this is a new power and all.

"Ok, let's go before he comes to his senses and realize we're escaping!" Angel said suddenly while rushing to the door. We all rushed after her and got outside and flew off. Right then we heard the alarms sound. Someone must of came in to check on us and realized we weren't there. Erasers came out of the building looking for us, but they were too late because we were high in the sky and getting far away from the school.

**How did you like it? This chapter is bigger than usual I think. I'm just trying to make up for all those days I didn't update. Sorry about that. I've been so busy! Ok in the middle or something I'm just going to say, Max said Me and Angel instead of Angel and I. If you see little mistakes like that in dialog and thoughts and stuff like that, it usually means I made it on purpose because Max and the flock didn't go to school much so they may not talk properly all the time. Sorry, but thanks for reading! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO REVEIWS! :O Well, I'm guessing it's because everyone is so busy with school, so they're not reading FanFiction as much. But please people, REVIEW! It would make me sooooo happy! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

We finally got away. YES! But there is still one problem, _Fang_. I just want to tell him to go away, but curiosity got the better of me.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked Fang when I flew next to him, but I avoided his eyes. Those pitch black eyes that looks like a dark, starless night. _Enough Max! _I shouldn't be thinking about his eyes like that.

"I got captured." Fang replied.

"I know that! I mean _how_." I replied getting a bit angry. I'm not stupid.

"I was at a hotel in England. When all of a sudden a bunch of Erasers smashed through the window and attacked me. I try to fight them off, but then I realized there were too many, so I tried to get away, but I wasn't fast enough." Wow, that's the most I heard Fang say in a long time. I didn't think he was capable of saying that much. Apparently I was wrong.

"Ok, well now you're free, so you can go back doing whatever." I said with a bit of venom in my voice, hoping he would catch it. Fang just looked at me. I looked back, but couldn't help but get lost it those beautiful, black eyes. I caught myself after a few seconds and looked straight ahead again, determined not to look at him again.

"Or I can stay with you guys." Fang said. That caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked, hoping he didn't say what I just thought he said. I can't have him back in the flock. It's too much.

"Can I stay?" Fang asked again. He's been talking a lot on this flight.

"YES!" Now that wasn't me. That was Angel. Apparently she's been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Angel! I'm the flock leader, not you. So this decision's not yours to make. Got it?" I said with lots of anger in my voice. She knows I hate it when she takes control again! She's been better lately with the whole trying to take over the flock thing. She's starting to be like the little girl before. But sometimes she has those moments.

"Sorry." She said with a hurt expression. I instantly felt bad about what I said. "But pleeeeeeease can he come back into the Flock? I miss him so much!" She said. The bad thing was, was that she was using the bambi again. I can't stand those! I crack every time! But not now.

"No." I said with stern in my voice, showing her who's the boss here.

"Pleeeease!" If possible she made her big blue eyes even bigger. I gave up after that.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. Fang instantly looked happier, for a second. Then he put his emotional mask back on.

"Thank you, Max! I know you won't regret this."

"Yeah, whatever, Angel. Go tell the rest of the flock that Fang's staying." Usually I would get them all together and make an announcement about it, but I just wasn't in the mood. You know why? Because the jerk who broke my heart is back in the Flock. Again.

**I know, I know. This is really short. But don't worry, I'll be updating really soon. Even though this chapter is amazingly short, please R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know! I know! I haven't update in FOREVER. Sorry. I've just been so busy. Then, I got sick. **** Obviously it wasn't part of my plans. But anyways, I'm back with a whole new chapter! Yay! :D But I want to tell you guys quick, that I've changed a few things in my story because I want this to be accurate with the other books, and I found out that Fang never took his computer with him, and the look Angel and Nudge give Max is the bambi eyes, not the puppy dog eyes. Thank god for Wikipedia! You can go back and reread chapter 3 and 4, but you don't have to. It's still pretty much the same, I just made some changes to it. Now, like always, I want to thank the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited. Anything like that.**

**zink-the-zebra: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories! You've made me happy! ;D**

**hi3210: Thanks for putting me on Author Alert! It means a lot!**

**Yuki's ****Little Girl: Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry that I didn't update as soon as I thought I was. **** But thank you for putting me on Story Alert as well! Your awesome! :D**

**Ok, that's it. But before I go on to the story, there's one more thing I have to do:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I forget to put this thing up, I just want to let you know that I will never, ever, EVER, own Maximum Ride. And that's a fact!**

**Now, on with the story!**

** Chapter 5**

We flew back to the house. It's nice to have a home again, especially after all that running from the school. Right now I'm heading up to my room, we've got the sleeping arrangements all planned. Fang is going to get his old room back, which is the same since no one has been in it recently. I just laid down in my bed when I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I shouted.

"It's me." It was Fang. Oh, god.

"Go away!"

"Max -"

"No! Go away!" I cut him off before he said anything. I don't want to hear it.

"Can I at least get my laptop back?"

"Huh?" Then I realized, I took his laptop when he left. "Oh, yeah. Hold on!" I said slightly annoyed. I grabbed his laptop and opened the door to give it to him. He looked at me with those eyes of his. My heart felt like it just did a 360 in my chest. Before I did something stupid, I shoved the computer at him.

"Here." I said, my voice sounding cold and heartless. He looked hurt. Why would he care? He was the one who left me! I'm not the one who turned and left and didn't look back! He's probably only staying here because he has nowhere else to go! And I'm only letting him stay here because of Angel! But if Angel wasn't here right now, that boy would so be a goner!

"_That's what you would like to think." _Ugh, that stupid voice was back! And wasn't it telling me not only yesterday that I belonged to Dylan? Stupid voice! I was in a really bad mood right now and was starting to angrily shut the door when Fang put his foot in it, keeping me from closing the door.

"What now?" I asked him angrily. He just opened the door, even though I was trying my hardest to shut it. Wow, he's really strong. He stepped in my room then shut the door behind him. He looked at me. I knew it meant that we got to talk. I glared back at him, my glare saying, 'No! Now get out of my face!'. He understood. I guess we could still talk without saying anything.

"Look, Max. I'm really sorry. And everything in that letter was true. I really do love you, but I just thought that I was holding you up. But now I know, now I rather be with you than stay away from you." He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. I could tell that he really means it too. But I just wasn't ready. I snapped my hands away and looked at the ground.

"I think you should go, Fang." I refused to look back up. He hesitated, and then went to the door and opened it. But he stopped before he went out into the hall.

"No matter what happens, Max. I will always be there for you." And on that note he just left, closing the door behind him. I just stood there for awhile before going back over to my bed and lying down again.

"What should I do?" I groaned up to the ceiling, knowing that no one's going to answer me, but surprisingly someone did.

"_You should fight Itex and the School, Max. Then figure things out later." _ I jumped up. I knew that was the Voice, but there was a problem. The problem was, was that it didn't sound like it was in my head.

**Dun, dun, dun, DUUUUNNNNN! Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger like that. And I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is extremely short again. I don't know what happens. I try for them to be longer, but in the long run they're always short! Darn. **** Well, please R&R! They make my world go round! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! How's your life going? I've updated early than usual, which kind of sucks because it seems like it's been FOREVER! Actually, I'm going to skip all this and get right to the point.**

**Jaggedwing-moonstreak: Thanks for putting my story on Strory Alert!**

**Yuki's ****Little Girl: You're going to find out what happens next right now. Actually, your review made me update faster! Yay for you!**

**That's it. Is it me or does it seem like I get less people each chapter? Even though I know a lot of people read this. Yeah, I know your there! Review! I also accept anonymous reviews! Ok, one more thing before the disclaimer. I put up a poll on my profile just for fun. The poll is 'What's your favorite Maximum Ride Character?'. Please tell me what it is because I actually want to know. Ok, that's it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride no matter what. Sadly.**

** Chapter 6**

I looked over to my right, where I heard the voice. I could have sworn I saw a flash of something, but there wasn't anything there. Well, that was weird. I don't know how long I've been laying on my bed thinking about Fang, Itex, the School, and the Voice, but it feels like I've been there forever. Finally I decided to get up and go down stairs. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, the whole flock was there. Mom, Ella, Jeb, Total, and Akila were there too. Everyone there was watching TV. I checked the clock on the wall nearby. It's 9 at night. Great, I missed dinner, and I'm starved! Of course, when am I not? I sneaked towards the kitchen, hoping nobody notice me steal some food. Iggy's a great cook, but if you steal his food, well, you're in deep trouble. I tiptoed toward the fridge and looked inside. Most of this stuff I have to heat up or actually cook, but since I can't even make ice, I stuck with the stuff that I didn't have prepare at all. After I got all the food I could find, I snuck back up to my room. In the end I had 5 apples, a bunch of crackers and cheese, a gigantic bag of potato chips, and a glass of water to wash it all down. After I ate all the food, and I mean _all_, down to the last crumb, I jumped out the window and went for a fly. It was nice to have the wind go through my hair and to just be up high in the sky, just forgetting all your worries. That was until I got interrupted.

"Oh, looky here, we got ourselves a little birdie." said a snide voice that could only come from an eraser. I opened my eyes that I didn't even know were closed and looked around. There was nothing. Well, that's odd. I must be hearing voices today. Actually, when do I _not _hear voices? I mean, I already got one in my head. I started to fly when out of nowhere I got punched in the stomach. I lost my breath and double over trying to catch it and get rid of the pain. I looked around me. There was no one here. What's going on? I know that I didn't imagine that. I heard laughter and got punched in the face. There's definitely Eraser's here! Then it dawned on me, the Erasers were invisible. How could I fight them if I couldn't see them? Wait, I just have to be like Iggy! He's blind and can still fight! But then there's one problem, I can't hear freakishly good like Iggy. Not enough to know where there person is without actually seeing them. I got kicked in the face and I tried to punch upward, but all I got was air. Great. I just kept getting attacked, but when I fought back, I got nothing. No way can I when this fight. So I did what any other mutant freak with wings that didn't have Iggy super hearing would do, I flew away as fast as I could, which, with my wings, was pretty darn fast. Actually, I think I'm getting faster than before.

"Get her! She's getting away!" I heard an invisible Eraser yell from far behind me. I smiled, they might be invisible, but their flying still sucks.

"What? Can the little flying monsters not catch the birdie? What a shame." I said loud enough for them to hear me, trying to impersonate their voices. It would be nice to have Gazzy's power right now. After flying for a while, I spotted a forest and went in and flew, not as fast, but still fast, through the trees until I found a good hiding spot and waited a while, hoping they're not close by. What? No way am I going home. You must be nuts if you think that I was going to lead them to my home. After what seemed like a long while, I got up and stretched out. Man, crouching in a very small space in a bush that's surrounded by trees and pointy branches sure gives you a sore. I stopped and listened for any sort of flying sound or any kind of noise that would indicate that they were near. Nope. Not a sound. I flew up in the air and flew home, the whole way hoping that Erasers weren't behind me even though I was listening very carefully and didn't hear any sort of flapping sound whatsoever. I got back to my bedroom and checked the little clock on my bedside table. 12:01 am. It's very late, but I don't care. It's very important that the Flock knows about the invisible Erasers. The School must really want us. We need to make a plan because the Erasers I ran into were dangerously close to my home, and they must know that by now since I ran into them there. I went to everyone's room and yelled for them to get up and meet me down stairs in the living room, and I didn't leave until I saw them start getting up. Ok, maybe they didn't start getting up; more like I flipped them off the bed, but you get the point. After about 20 minutes of doing that, I met everyone down stairs. Iggy and Fang were in a grumpy mood for being woken up at this hour; Gazzy and Angel looked confused, tired, curious, and excited all at the same time; and Dylan and Nudge just looked tired and confused. Everyone else that was hear earlier must have went home to their houses. Am I the only one that finds it ironic that Total and Akila have their own house?

"I got some bad news everyone." I started.

"Is it about the Erasers being invisible now?" Angel suddenly interrupted. Everyone looked surprised.

"Angel!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

"Yes, everyone, the Erasers are now invisible. I was flying and got attacked, and I couldn't fight back because I couldn't see them, so I had to give up and fly away as fast as I could." I continued.

"Wow, you giving up? I guess you realized it's not easy being blind, didn't you Max?" Iggy said. I wasted a glare on Iggy.

"Not everyone has super hearing like you, Igs. Anyways, this starts a whole new problem. The School must really want us if they made the Erasers invisible and-"

"The Erasers were dangerously close to our home and now they know that since they ran into Max. Which means, we need to make a plan before they come back looking for us again." Angel finished for me.

"Angel! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, bad habit."

"Well, you better break that habit!" I ordered, "Now, time to make a plan." We actually spent most of the night on a plan and in the end, it turned out really good. And it's going to start tomorrow. With that thought in my mind, I went to bed.

**Hey, this chapter was a bit longer! Yay! Actually, truth is, is that it was going to be a lot shorter, but since I'm so nice I extended it. Aren't I just wonderful? Ok, well, R&R! And also, go on my profile and vote your favorite Maximum Ride Character on my pole too. Ok, thanks! Bye! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long! But guess what. I'm now a Beta Reader! I'm not doing any stories right now, but hopefully I will soon. Wish me luck! And if you're looking for Beta Reader if you're doing a fanfic for either Percy Jackson, the Underland Chronicles, or Maximum Ride and the rating is somewhere around K-T, then I'll be happy to help you out! Anyways, thanks to the people below for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting:**

**CrimsonLaurana: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list, putting me on your Favorite Authors list, and putting me on Author Alert! OMG! That's a lot! Thanks!  
Yuki's ****Little Girl: Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! Thanks!**

**k (): Thank you. I don't think my story's that good, but you made me feel so much better about it! Thanks!**

**Ok, so now that I said my thanks, time for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I love Maximum Ride, I don't own it. I don't own the most awesome song ever called Top of the World by Mitchell Musso and Doc Shaw either… even though it's not even in the story. But, seriously. Go check that song out! It's awesome!**

** Chapter 7**

I got up in the morning with a big smile on my face. Today is the day, the day that we're finally going to take down the school. I have to say though, I was a bit worried. What if it didn't work out? What if something went wrong and someone got hurt? Or even killed! But I know I'm never going to make it if I didn't take chances once in a while. I got ready and all that stuff, I'm not going to bore you with the details, and went down for breakfast. Surprisingly, everyone was up. Usually the boys wouldn't even get up until another three hours. I looked around the table where everyone was just picking at their food. Not only that, but it was dead quiet too, which is rare when Nudge's around. They seemed really nervous. I signed and sat down.

"Stop picking at your food and eat up, or you're going to regret it later." I told them sternly. Some of them started to open their mouths to protest, but I just gave them a glare that said, '_Say one word, and you're next biggest problem is going to be getting to the hospital in time.' _They all shut their mouths after that. Even Iggy. Everyone unhappily started to eat the food that was piled onto their plate. I have to admit, even I didn't want to eat, but I knew that I needed the energy later. Then I realized something.

"Where's mom and Ella?" I asked. Usually they're here in the morning for breakfast.

"We asked them to go to the store for us after they ate their breakfast to get more food. But really, we just didn't want them around for the plan." Nudge replied. I'm surprised that's all she said. I just nodded. That was a good idea. I don't want them around either.

"When did they leave?" I asked.

"About five minutes ago." Iggy answered. I was about to say something when _CRASH! _Something went through the windows. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Next thing I know, I felt something hit me in the side of the head really hard, and I passed out.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I? I looked around and soon realized that I was tied up to a table. What's happening?

"Good to see you awake, Max." A random person in a white coat said.

"Huh?" Was my smart reply.

"Tell me, Max, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh….." I tried to think back on what happen, but realized that I don't remember anything! Who I am, how I got here, where this place is. My own name!... Wait, no, the guy in the coat said it was Max. Well, that's at least a start, right? "Nothing?" I answered, even though it ended up sounding like a question. The guy nodded and wrote on the clipboard.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're at the School, Max." He replied.

"Hey, isn't school, like, for _learning?_ Or am I just going crazy?" I said with a bunch of sarcasm in my voice. Whatever is going on here, I don't like it.

"Oh, no, Max. This is a different kind of school." He replied, completely missing my sarcasm.

"Wow, I didn't know they were different types…. How do I get transferred?" I said, once again with as much sarcasm as I could scrape up in my voice.

"Sorry, Max. You're staying right here with us." He said, once again, completely serious.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"Jeb. Jeb Batchelor." He replied with a smile.

**Yeah, the story was really boring, so I decided to put a twist to it. Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! And once again, sorry for such a short chapter. I think I write a lot, but when I go over it, I think "Wow, this is **_**short**_**." So, sorry. But still review please! Oh, and don't forget to go on my profile and vote on my poll, "What's your favorite Maximum Ride Character?". So, yeah. It's just for fun, but I really do want to know who's your fav. So vote! And Review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, one and all! Welcome back to my fanfiction! I don't really have an excuse on why I updated so late, so I'll just skip this part! But what I do want to tell you is that I promised one of my fanfic friends that I would get the word out on their story. So if you like to read Percy Jackson fanfics and loves Percabeth, then check out kelp head's 'Love sucks' and the sequel 'Love just got a lot better'. Wow, I feel like such an advertiser right now, probably sound like one too. But hey, it's actually a really good story. So check it out! Now on with the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, and probably never will. **

**Lunarkey: Yay! You put me on your favorite's list! I'm not sure how long ago, but I realized that it was a while ago, and I think I forgot to thank you. So thank you! And sorry I forgot to mention you! I don't know how I missed ya on the list, but I mentioned you now, so thanks!**

**T****his chapter is dedicated to my all time favorite reviewer, Yuki's Little Girl! Oh, and Lunarkey! Thanks to you both! :D**

** Chapter 8**

Jeb left the room after writing down a few more stuff on his clipboard. I looked around the room, it was bleach white and almost blinding bright, everything was cement (including the door), and it looked like there was no possible escape. It was also heavily protected because I spotted a few hidden cameras, and other technologies that I think are suppose to set off an alarm if I even get off this table, not like I could anyways. I'm strapped. I looked around again, definitely _not _a school. At least, not the one I would want to be in. Then I started to test my memory. What's the last thing I remember? I thought as hard as I could. Trying to access the memory part of my brain, or whatever it's called. Come on! There has to be something….. Nothing. I got absolutely _nothing_. I know I know what the basics are, like how to count, and read, and what a school even is! But I can't remember learning anything! Nothing! It's so frustrating! I signed and just stared at the ceiling, giving up.

"_Don't give up, Max." _I looked around. Who was that? I looked around the room. No one's here. I frowned. I could have sworn I heard someone… I just shrugged (well, at least I tried to, since I'm strapped in here pretty good) and looked back up at the blinding lights. Maybe I should close my eyes; I don't want to be blind. I started a debate with myself on whether or not I should close my eyes when I heard a shrill siren. It sounds like a warning siren. My door suddenly flew open and there stood two teenage boys that looked my age, one with blonde hair that turned red at the tips, bright blue eyes, and pale white skin; and the other had tan skin, with black hair that looked so black it looked almost dark purple, and very dark eyes that looked completely black. He was very good looking, but he also looked emo. They were both very tall. They walked in with a very big group behind them. There was girl who looked a bit younger than them, who was also tall and had mocha colored skin, big brown eyes, and dark hair. Next to her was an even younger girl with big blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair, and light tan skin. Cutest little girl ever! Next to the cute little girl, was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like it could be her brother. Next to him was another teenager boy that was tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he should be at a photo shoot, they all do. I wondered who they were. Actually, I did more than wonder.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" The pale boy with the blonde/red hair asked.

"I mean who are you? Volunteers?" I asked them with a glare. They just stared at me like I just jumped off the Eiffel Tower. "Well?" I asked with an even more demanding voice.

"She doesn't remember!" Said the cute little blonde girl.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" The older blonde haired kid with the blue eyes said.

"I mean, they did something to her!" The little girl said again. I couldn't help but notice that the emo boy looked like he might have a heart attack. They all did.

"Well, whether she remembers or not, we're taking her with us. We don't have much time! We already wasted a minute!" Said the emo boy that already started to unstrap me from the table. I got a few worry glances from the strangers, and then they signed and came over to help me. I couldn't help but think about what they meant about remembering. Do I know them? I mean, if I did, they should at least seem familiar, yet, I felt nothing. When they were done unstrapping me I jumped off the table (which set off even more alarms, if possible) and looked at them. They all started towards the door, but stopped when they realized that I wasn't moving.

"Well, come on!" The little blonde kid said.

"How can do I know that this isn't some test? How can I trust you?" I asked them.

"Because you got about 20 seconds to get out of here or you'll never get a chance like this again. It's either us or the whitecoats." The emo boy suddenly replied. I looked to see what his expression was, but he was just wearing an emotionless mask. I bit my lip and thought.

"15 more seconds, Max." He said again. I signed and nodded my head. Everyone but the emo boy smiled, and then we all took off running down the hall way and straight to a window. Wait! WINDOW!

"Guys, look out!" But they smashed through the glass and they were gone from sight. I looked out the window, and what I saw next really screwed me up. They had wings! _Wings! _I just gaped at them.

"Come on, Max!" Said the mocha colored skin girl when she realized that I was just standing there.

"She must not remember!" The cute little girl said. The emo flew up to me and opened his arms.

"It's ok. I'll carry you." He said in a soothing voice. I just stood there for a second. Then I came to my senses.

"No way! You're crazy if you think I'm going with you! You're going to drop me!" I said while backing away from the window.

"I'm not going to drop you! Now come on! I hear them coming!" What? I don't hear anyone coming! He's crazy! Then I heard the sound of footsteps…. Wait, not footsteps, more like the sounds of claws scraping against the floor, like dogs. They were coming closer, and closer, until finally I turned around and I saw these _things _come after me. I don't know what they were, they were like human wolves. Big hairy humans with big, sharp teeth, and red, beady eyes. I was frozen in place; I don't know what to do. Get eaten alive or go with the flying emo boy. Then I made a snap decision and jumped out of the window and into the emo boy's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and took off. I heard the sound of growling and looked back and realized that the human wolves had wings too! And then they suddenly were gone.

"They're gone!" I gasped.

"No, they're invisible." Said the emo boy.

"Oh no, that's worse! What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"SPEAD UP!" He shouted to everyone. Everyone took off flying, but we weren't as fast. I was probably slowing him down. Suddenly, something smashed into us. I realized that it was an invisible human wolf. We heard laughter and something started to smash into us again and again. Oh no! Emo boy's going to drop me!

"Max, you have to fly." He said.

"What?"

"You have to fly! You have wings, Max! You have to us them so we can escape! I can't hold you any longer!"

"What are you talking about? I can't fly!"

"Yes you can!" And with that, he finally couldn't take it anymore and dropped me.

**Wonder what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see! Oh, and by the way, I think I'm going to change the summary on this story. I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'm deciding whether I am or not. So if you see the story Caught by MelRose520 but with a different summary than it was before, then that means I decided to change it. Same story, just different summary. I'm just giving you a heads up! Ok, so, R&R! Oh, and go on my profile and vote on my poll as well. Thanks! See ya! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Guess what! I'm updating! Again! And it's only been a day! I'm so proud of myself! Haha, lol. **

**AnikaandAj: Thanks for putting me on your Favorite Stories list, Story Alert, and for reviewing! I love your idea very much! I'm thinking about using it, but maybe not have Dylan do it because it's not really a Dylan-ish thing he would do. But maybe a scientist would do it! So thanks for the awesome idea!**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden: Thanks for adding me to you Favorite Stories list and reviewing twice! Thanks for pointing out that in Chapter 6, I put habitat instead of habit. I changed that as soon as I read your review, also you said there was a flaw in my plan. Actually, the scientist knew that they were there from the sensors and the cameras in the rooms, and the cameras in the hall. Plus, they knew as soon as they escaped, they would come looking for her. Just remember, the last chapter happened in matter of seconds, so it's kind of confusing. Sorry about that. But thanks for pointing it out! I needed someone to do that. I really appreciate it since I want this story as good as it can be. And if you see any other flaws, just tell me in a review! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, it wouldn't be a **_**disclaimer**_**.**

**Claimer: This plot is still mine. And so is everything else that you don't see in the books.**

** Chapter 9**

I was falling…. I waited for me to go splat, but I never did. I opened my eyes and realized that I was flying. Truly flying. With wings and everything! I looked at my wings. They were white with stripes of brown in them. They were about as long as emo b-gasp! Emo boy! I almost forgot! I looked up to see if he was ok, but I must have dropped pretty far down because all I could see was a black figure way up high that looks like it's fighting with air… and losing. I shot up there to go help him, but when I got close I suddenly got hit in the stomach by an invisible fist. I tried to punch in that direction, but all hit was the air. I got kicked in the head, and then I tried to punch, but the attacker was gone.

"Max! Fly away!" I looked up to see a battered emo boy.

"Wait! What about you?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you! The Erasers can't fly very well at all, and I think we can out fly them!" He yelled; bad idea because I suddenly got grabbed from behind and couldn't move at all. The only thing keeping me from falling was the invisible human wolf thing that's holding on to me. I looked up to emo boy, looks like he was being held too. But then he suddenly lashed out and kicked the thing behind him; and hit his target because he was suddenly let go and was able to move again. The invisible human wolf things tried to get him back down by the looks of it because every once in a while his arm or leg looked like it was suddenly grabbed on to or something, but he would always shake them off in the end. He suddenly flew down extremely fast to me and punched the invisible human wolf holding me. I heard a big crunching sound, and I knew he hit the thing. I felt its grip on me go loose and I suddenly shot out of its grasp before it could tighten again, and without saying a word, me and emo boy flew as fast as we could. I went a whole lot faster than him for some reason, but slew down to his pace so I could be side-by-side with him. After about an hour or so of flying as fast as we could, we finally started to slow down and relax a bit. We knew we lost them.

"Where to now?" I asked emo boy.

"Back to the house." He replied, looking straight ahead with that emotionless mask of his.

"Where?" I asked. Whose house are we going to? I want to know exactly where we're going because even though they broke me out of that horrible place, and he just saved me from losing an attack from those _things_ and getting sent back there again, I still don't trust these flying kids. Even though it doesn't help that I can fly too; just like them.

"It's the house we all stay at." I decided to stop asking about the house, and started to look around at the ground. I couldn't exactly tell where we were because we were so high up. Then I realized something.

"How did you know that I have wings?" I asked. I waited for an answer, but he didn't say anything; just looked forward with no emotion showing on his face. I suddenly stopped flying. Well, I kept flapping my wings, but I wasn't moving forward. He realized that I wasn't by his side and turned around and gave me a questioning glance.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you knew that I had wings, and what I'm not remembering." I said, crossing my arms, being as stubborn as possible.

"No.", was all he said.

"Fine, then. Guess I'm not going anywhere." I just stood in my spot and looked at him. For a second he looked aggravated, but then went back to being emotionless.

"Come." Another one word response from the emo.

"No." He looked like he wanted to come over and grab me, but just stayed in his spot.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We use to know each other back when you had your memory."

"We did?" He just nodded. "And?" I asked him.

"And what?" He asked.

"And, how did you know me? Why do we have wings?"

"I'll tell you later, when we get to the house."

"No. I'm not moving until I know the whole story. Why don't you just start at the beginning?" I said. He looked really mad. He didn't show it, but I could tell from his eyes…. Or maybe it was the death glare he was giving me. I can't tell which.

"Max-" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Now." I said in a demanding voice. He just signed and told me everything. How we were all experiments, raise in a lab. The white coats (which I realized were the scientists) gave us wings and special powers. When we were 10, one of the scientists named Jeb (that name sounds familiar), broke us and the flock (which he told me were the rest of the kids I saw) out and stayed with us for two years, then suddenly disappeared. I heard it all; about Itex, meeting Dylan, doing a whole campaign to stop the white coats, _everything_. It was a lot to take in. After the whole story, he looked out of breath. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't believe you." I told him. He looked a bit surprised.

"What?" He asked me.

"I don't believe you." I repeated louder.

"Do you think I would lie about this?" He asked in a challenging voice, which only encouraged me more.

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem real. Like I'm supposed to save the world? Yeah right! And a talking dog? Where did you steal that one from? A cartoon?" I asked.

"If you don't believe me, that's fine. But I'm telling the truth. Now come on, it's not good to just stay in one place. The Erasers could still be looking for us."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you! You're a nut!"

"Says the girl with wings." He mumbled, but I heard it.

"Says the _boy _with wings." I replied.

"Max, come on! Everyone is going to be worried."

"Oh, you mean the so called _Flock_, or the talking dog and his wife? Or maybe is it my mom, the _veterinarian_ or my dad, the _scientist_?"

"Max-"

"No! I'm leaving!" I started to fly away.

"Max!" I heard _Fang_ start to come after me, but I flew faster. He kept yelling my name, but I kept flying farther away until I couldn't hear him anymore.

**I personally think this chapter is a bit sad. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'm going to change the summary to the story. Just a heads up! Ok, so R&R! And go on my profile and vote on my pole! Ok, thanks! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just been so busy lately! Like, I just came back from New York City, and I have to study this gigantic script for this Annie play I'm in, and I'm also doing the Nutcracker as well, so I've been pretty busy. Sorry. Ok, now on with everything else!**

**Anonymous Review: I just figured out how to read anonymous reviews and found out I got a review from k from chapter 6. Sorry I haven't mentioned ya before k! Just figured this thing out! But thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden: Haha, yeah. I just wanted to make sure that you got the story right. And yes, Max is stubborn. I try really hard to make her in character as much as possible, but, you know, a Max with a broken heart and then an erased memory isn't exactly easy to write. Haha!**

**ObsessiveReader1223: Haha, I thought the exact same thing while I was writing it. But Max does act on her own free will, I just write it down. Lol! Yeah, I know there are a lot of fanfictions that has Max loses her memory, but I wanted this one to be different. So, thanks for reviewing and putting me on Story Alert!**

**Dawnfire101: Yeah…. Actually, I didn't plan for that to happen either, I just suddenly got the idea and typed it on the computer. I don't have a real plan for this story either, I just type down what comes to me at the moment, so I'm also surprised on how this story is turning out. Weird, huh? Haha. So, thanks for reviewing and putting me on your Favorite Stories list! :D**

**LovinTheSun1996: Thanks for putting me on Story Alert. You rock! ;D**

**Percy's-girlfriend-Pernisha: Thanks for putting me on Story Alert as well! It means a lot! :D**

**Yuki's ****Little Girl: I'm glad I got you excited for the next chapter; though, I do feel guilty for not updating in so long. Sorry! **

**Wow… I just realized that I got a lot more reviews than usual, which makes me feel better about my story! Thanks you guys! This chapter is for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Claimer: This story plot and everything else that's not in the books is all **_**mine**_**. You absolutely may **_**not **_**steal anything from this story without my permission (God, do I feel like a bossy adult right now).**

**On with the story! Oh, and btw, I changed the summary; just wanted to let you know.**

** Chapter 10**

It was dark and cold. I was tired from all that flying, and all I really wanted to do was go to a nice, warm house and snuggle fuzzy blankets in a nice, warm bed. But I know that's not going to happen. Instead, I'm flying nonstop in the endless, black sky. I'm starting to get really cold now. I couldn't help but wonder what would of happened if I went with Fang. Would I be in a nice and comfy bed? Was this really a good idea?... Stop it, Max! I shouldn't be thinking this! I don't know who he is! No matter if he has wings like me or not, I'm not stupid enough to go with a stranger. He was in the school! He could've been a trick! I could've gotten hurt! I don't care if he says that I know him or not. Now, it's just me.

After a while, I started to worry; I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm by myself, I don't know who I am, I have nowhere to go, and I have no shelter or water. I'm truly by myself for this. What am I going to do? I could die if I keep going like this. I at least need some shelter. I looked around, down below me were some rocky mountains. I could find a cave. I started to circle around the mountains, looking for just a little opening, but I found nothing. I started to lose the last of my energy. I found myself falling a bit from time to time, and my eyes started to droop. If I don't find somewhere quick, then I might just fall from the sky. When I thought things were as worst as possible, it started to rain. _Hard. _I couldn't stand it. It gave me extra weight and made me freezing. I was thinking about sleeping on the ground before and just take a chance with the predators, but there's no way now, I'll freeze. I need protection from the rain as well if I'm going to make it through the night. When I thought all hope was lost, there it was. A little hole in the mountain that's very hard to see, but big enough for a bird kid to fit in. I landed there and made my way inside. Then I realized, there could be bats and all kinds of animals in here that I wouldn't know about. What if they attacked me? Then, when I took a step forward, hoping against hope that a bunch of night creatures wouldn't wake up and attack me, I could see. It's hard to explain. It wasn't like it was from daylight, because I could tell that it was dark, but I could see the cave perfectly; maybe even better than in the light. I think I have night vision! Is that even possible? Wait, what am I talking about? I'm a kid with _wings_, I don't think anything is impossible. I started to look around with my new night vision and saw that it was an ordinary empty cave; no bats or wolves or _anything _for that matter. I guess I found my temporary home for the night.

It's the middle of the night. Or at least, I think it is. I'm not sure since I don't have a clock. Anyways, I was sleeping an uneasy sleep, occasionally waking up from a nightmare about the school or Fang and the flock, or because I was really cold. I woke up just in time to hear a footstep _inside _the cave. I looked over to the opening of the cave to see who it was, but there was no one there. I started to freak out; what if it's an army of invisible Erasers? I can't fight them off, I barely got away last time, and that was with help. But that didn't stop me from jumping up to my feet and get into a fighting position; there's no way I'm going down without a fight. I want to knock out as many of these Eraser things as possible before I get knocked out, or even _killed_. I was waiting for the first punch, or any indication on where my fist victim was, but after a while, I got nothing. Are they waiting for me to give up and go back asleep? Because I'm not, I _know _what I heard. And don't call me paranoid, because if you were in my position, you'd be jumping at every sound.

"You might as well get this over with; I'm not going to back down!" I shouted. I wanted a reply or to get attacked at, but all I heard was my own echo, repeating the last few words of the sentence; then silence. Are they going to attack or not? I was going yell at them again when suddenly a guy's voice whispered in my ear.

"I'm not an Eraser, Max." I turned around and punched in the air, hoping I would get him; I didn't.

"I'm not you're the enemy, Max." the voice whispered again. I couldn't locate where he was.

"I'm right here, Max." the voice said like he was answering my thoughts, and then I suddenly saw him. It was boy that looked around my age with brown hair and brown eyes. He was the same height as me. He was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and jeans with white sneakers. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was just a normal person. But I knew he wasn't due to the fact that he just appeared out of nowhere right in front of me, and he had this mischievous grin- showing his bright, white teeth- that made me think he knew something I didn't, and it was pretty unnerving.

"Who are you?" I asked him, ready to attack anytime.

"Don't you know me, Maxie?" he replied, making me mad.

"No." I said, narrowing my eyes and gritting my teeth. For some reason, I don't like that nickname.

"You lost your memory, I know. That's why I'm here." He replied. How did he know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked. He must be from the school.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm not going to hurt you. I know everything about you."

"I'm not afraid of you hurting _me_; it's more like me hurting _you_. And how do you know everything about me? Are you a stalker?" I asked. He just laughed.

"It's not like that, Max. We knew each other before you lost your memory."

"That's what _Fang _said too. You must be another trap from the school." I said. I really need to prepare for a fight.

"No fight is needed, Max. I'm here to help you the rest of the way to saving the world." Here we go again with the saving of the world. "The story Fang told you is true, so is the part where you need to save the world. That's what you were made for. I've been helping you through your mind, but I never needed to actually help physically, until now."

"Wait, you're the Voice?" I asked.

"Yes."

**There is your Chapter 10! Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Also, check out my poll on my profile as well. So far it's a tie between Max and Total. Ok, R&R! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY (almost) HALLOWEEN! One of my favorite holidays! Wanna know what I'm going as? I know you don't, but I'm telling you anyways! I'm going as a Coffin Bride, which is like a dead, gothic bride or something. What are you going as? And no, the shirts that say 'This is my costume' don't count. Sorry. Anyways, sorry for not updating in forever, my schedule became extremely busy. Ok, now I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, alerted, ect.**

**AnikaandAj (****Aj John and Kyle****): Thanks for reviewing! I kind of thought the last chapter wasn't my best either. I had a major writing block (or whatever you call it) and just typed down the first random thing that came to mind. Haha.**

**LovinTheSun1996: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list! :D And thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden: Haha! Yeah, it's definitely a twist, huh? ;)**

**MandiiDD: Thanks sooooo much for putting me on your Favorite Stories list! Yay! :D**

**ObsessiveReader1223: Oh, yes! Thanks to ObsessiveReader1223, Max is now the current winner! Max thanks you! And about the Voice, you're going to just have to wait and find out just like everyone else. Lol. But you're right; the Voice's description does kind of sound like Sam. I just wanted to give him a small, simple description for reasons you'll eventually find out about. But thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**Ok, well this chapter is dedicated to all of you! Thanks, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe for Halloween I'll **_**pretend **_**to be the owner of Maximum Ride….. But then again, I don't want to be in jail….. So no, don't own it!**

** Chapter 11**

I stared at him. This is the Voice from Fang's story? Then I realized he must be a trap if he knows about the story! He must be in on it too!

"No, Max, I'm not _in _on anything." The so-called Voicesaid.

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking that?" I asked him.

"Because our minds are linked." He replied like it was no big deal.

"Excuse me?"

"Our minds are linked. Like I can read your mind and communicate through your head, and if I try hard enough, actually _enter _your mind. But in the beginning that gave you massive headaches." I was speechless. He can _read _my mind. "So can Angel actually. She can put thoughts through your head and make you do anything, now she can make you forget things, but she can do that with anyone. She can't actually enter your mind to the point where she can see what you see and feel what feel in the present; only in memories she can do that. I can't do that with anybody else either, it's just you."

"Angel, the little blonde girl?"

"Yup."

"I heard much about her in Fang's story." The Voice nodded to my comment.

"So, you ready to go?" The Voice asked.

"Where?"

"Back to the Flock."

"The _Flock_? No, no way am I going back there. In case you haven't noticed, those guys aren't actually trust worthy."

"You still don't believe us." It wasn't really a question; he was just stating the obvious.

"Yes. I don't care if you can read or _enter _my mind or anything like that, I don't care if Emo boy can disappear like he says he can, and I don't care that Angel can read and control minds. Your all from that horrible place you call the School, and I'm not falling into your trap and going back!" I said in only one breath, maybe I'm getting Nudge's so-called power.

"If it really was a trap, would they help you escape? I mean, the scientists already had you where they wanted you, why would they hire people to let you go? Then send Erasers after you, only to have them beaten up by Fang so you can get away? Does that make any sense? We're your family, Max. We care about you; we love you. You lost your memory; let us help you get it back, so you can once again take your position as leader and save the world." The Voice put out his hand for me to take. I looked up into his brown eyes to see only truth and trust; no one can fake that. I sighed and took his hand. He grinned and brought me over to the edge.

"Just follow me." He said. I stood behind him as he opened up his wings, they we about as long as mine, from what I could see, they were brown. The same shade of brown as his hair. With that thought in my mind, he took off. I sighed –yet again – and jumped off the edge and free fell a second before I opened up my wings and followed him.

**So, how was it? Like it, hate it? Tell me in a reply! And once again, sorry for updating so late, I have three 5 hour Annie rehearsals and three 2-3 hour Nutcracker rehearsals every week. Not to mention guitar lesson, math lessons, school work, and so on. So yes, I'm a busy girl. Well, R&R, and don't forget to go on my profile and vote! Thanks! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated. But I have a good reason. My computer's new and I was using the free-trial thing for Microsoft Word. Well, it ran out. I wanted my mom to buy it, but she said she has this disk thing that she bought at a store that has Microsoft Word on it….. Turns out she doesn't. And if she did, we certainly didn't find it. After 2 months of searching, my mom said I'll get the disk for Christmas (way to ruin the surprise). But I didn't want to wait so long so I'm updating on my mom's computer. I would've earlier, but 1: I wanted to keep my whole story together on my own computer (it took me awhile to get over myself and just do it); and 2: every time I go on my mom's computer, she said get off it before I get a virus on it. Of course, when I was complaining to my mom, she said to just use hers….. After all that. Anyways, I am SO sorry. So, I would now like to thank everyone for favoriting, alerting, reviewing, and all that stuff that makes me happy, even though I'm a horrible person for taking so long to update.**

**ObsessiveReader1223: Thanks for your sympathy! I'm finally done with the Nutcracker and most of my Annie performances. All I have now is two more performances this Friday and Saturday, and then I'm all done. Yay!**

**Wisty6: Thanks for reviewing and putting my story in your Favorite Stories List! You rock! :D**

**.: Thanks for putting my story on Story Alert! Yay! :D And by the way, I love your user name, and don't worry, there's definitely going to be Fax. I just didn't want to rush right to it.**

**SkyeOrange: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories List! :D**

**Dawnfire101: And thanks to you for putting my story on your Favorite Stories List as well. ;)**

**PercyJacksonLova: Thanks for putting **_**me **_**on your Favorite Authors List! You make me feel like such a good writer! And I love Percy Jackson too. Lol. ;)**

**.Incendio: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories List. Everyone's been doing that, and I'm just so happy! It's a Christmas Miracle (even though it happened in October)!**

**Ok, on to my story! And does anyone remember what Max's new house looks like? I haven't read the stories in a while and I don't remember what it looks like. I'll just improvise, but if anyone knows, review or PM me, and I could fix it. Thanks! Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 12**

We were flying in the air. It was early in the morning because the sun just started to rise. I looked down and watched all the trees fly by in a blur. I loved the feeling of the wind against my face and through my hair. It was incredible. I felt like I could do anything. Be anything. A while later I was starting to get a bit tired.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned. I'm not sure if he even heard me or not.

"Almost. We should be there in about 5 minutes." He replied. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous. Especially after yelling at Fan- Oh man, Fang! I forgot about him. I immediately thought about his story- err- my life. He told me about how we were the best of friends and even though we fought a lot, we always cared for each other. I have a weird feeling, like he left out an important detail, but I just put it to the back of my mind.

"So…. What's your real name?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Your name. Your real name can't be _The Voice_….. Can it?" He just chuckled.

"No. My name is Zaxery."

"You mean Zackary?"

"No, Zaxery. With an X."

"That's a weird name." I mumbled.

"So is Maximum, but you don't hear me complaining about it." I just frowned and everything went silent again. Finally, Zaxery started to spiral downward and I followed his example. Smoothly, I might say. I started to see an outline of house and as we got closer I could see more detail. **(AN: like I said, I don't remember what their house looks like very well, so it might not be exactly right) **I could see that it was a huge house on a cliff. I could see that it had many windows and you could tell there were a lot of rooms.The closer we got, the more nervous I got. For some reason, I don't want to face them. Zaxery landed smoothly on the front porch. I just realized that the house wasn't even on the ground. **(Is that right?) **As for me, I didn't land so smoothly. I didn't even land on the porch. I went through the wall and into the house. That's going to hurt in the morning. I looked up to see three teenage boys, two preteen kids, a little girl, a black little dog, a big dog, and a middle aged woman all staring at me.

"Um….. hi." I said nervously. They just looked at me.

"MAX!" The mocha colored preteen suddenly screamed. What's her name again? Nudge, I think. Nudge suddenly ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I think she's breaking my ribs! How did she get so strong? While I was trying not to pass out from the lack of air, she was talking about something very loudly in my ear.

"Can't… breathe!" I finally got out. She let go.

"Oh, sorry…. Anyways, I can't believe your back! Fang said you just took off and I thought you were gone forever! Where did you go? Did you get your memory back?... Who's that?" She suddenly asked, looking up. Everybody's eyes followed hers. It was Zaxery standing at the door.

"Uh... That's Zaxery... my, uh… friend." I finished lamely. Everybody just stared at him. This whole staring thing was starting to get weird.

"Hi." Zaxery said. The little girl, I mean, Angel looked at him like she was trying to get inside his head. Her eyes widened suddenly and she got a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Where did you meet him, Max?" Angel asked. I didn't know what to say. That I met him in a cave somewhere? That doesn't sound too good. "You met him in a cave!" I was right. Darn! I forgot that Angel was a mind reader. Everybody suddenly went on defense mode and the middle aged woman, who had a confused look on her face, snapped out of her weird trance I just noticed and rushed over to me like she wanted to protect me; which was weird because she looked perfectly human. Is she some kind of mutant freak too?

"It's ok! He's fine! He's my friend!" I said. I didn't want Zaxery to get hurt, no matter how much he annoyed me.

"Are you sure? He could be an experiment from the white coats sent to kidnap or kill us." Fang said.

"I'm sure!" I said to him. I never been so sure in my life... not that I would really know or anything. Fang looked at me. I could see pure desperation in his eyes. It looked like he suffered through so much. And I think I hurt him more than I thought when I flew off. Just that one look I gave him and he nodded his head and let his guard down. Everybody looked at him and slowly started to relax a little. Not much though.

"Yeah, but how do we know that the white coats made her think this? We don't know what happened to her while she was gone. They could of captured her and fill her head with lies. Lies like _him_!" Angel said him like he was the most despicable person in the world. I immediately got mad.

"And who are you to judge?" I stood up. "From what I heard, I'm the leader of this flock and what I say goes! And I say he stays!" I don't know where that came from, but I held my position; keeping my chin up, my shoulders back, and my eyes glaring at Angel. Everyone looked taken back.

"I guess we got our old Max back." The tall pale one (um, Iggy, right?) said. The woman smiled and hugged me.

"Good to see you again, Max." I don't know who she is, but for some reason those words calmed me and I hugged her back.

"Good to be back." I pulled back and looked into her brown eyes and smiled. I turned to everyone. "And this time, I'm not leaving."

**Hey, I'm just going to end it here. I don't really want to, but it's late at night and my mom is yelling at me to go to bed. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. So review and go on my profile and vote on my pole! So far Max is in the lead and Fang and Total are tied for second. So, hopefully see you soon! Bye! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I'm such a good author, I'm updating right now! Aren't I awesome? Thanks to the below:**

**ObsessiveReader1223: I'm glad you like his name. Actually, I wanted something different because all of the other names are different (except for Dylan). I was thinking and I immediately thought of Zackary. Then I thought what I want to name my son (if I ever have one) which is Xander (I don't know, I just like X's because not many people have it in their names). I just took the X and replaced it with the ck and made the a an e and there you go! Took like 3 minutes. Yeah, that was a long explanation. But I'm glad you like my story. I hope enjoy the chapter!**

**Shephine: Thanks for putting my story on Story Alert! You rock!**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, yeah I'm updating right now for ya. Hope you enjoy the chapt!**

**Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and also, I realized that they stay in the house they had in the first book. So I might change the last chapter a bit. I'm not sure. I'll look at it again. Also, I don't remember who roomies with whom is. So I came up with room arrangement's myself. Look at the bottom of the chapter to see it.**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up in my room. I could already here the guys fighting. They don't exactly get along. It might have something to do with last night.

_*Flashback*_

My mom (yeah, I found out), Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and I were planning out where to let Zaxery stay. I made everyone else go to bed and Total and Akila went back to my mom's house to check on Ella, my little sister.

"He's definitely not staying in my room!" Iggy yelled, "Dylan's already staying in it!"

"Fine, then he'll stay with Fang." I said. Fang shot me a look like _'What?'_

"No." He muttered.

"Yes, and that's final." I said.

"Why can't he stay in Gazzy's room?" Fang looked mad.

"Because then he'll be up all night!" Fang just glared at Zaxery and stomped up to his- I mean- _their _room. Iggy shook his head.

"I'm going to bed." He said. I looked at Dylan. He just smiled sheepishly and followed Iggy out.

"I should get home, honey. I don't want the leave the dogs alone with Ella for too long." I nodded my head in understanding. If I had a child, I wouldn't want to leave dogs as babysitters.

"I'll see you later, Mom."

"Bye, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." With that, she left. I turned toward Zaxery.

"Weird, I thought they would be nicer; sure seemed like it when I was just known as _The Voice_." He said.

"Shush! They could hear you!" I whispered.

"Nah, they're too busy being mad." He replied, "I don't think they like me."

"They'll get over it, and if they don't, I'll make them!" I said.

"Great, your personality's coming back." Zaxery mumbled, "This should be fun." What? Did he want me to stay scared and unsure? That sure wouldn't make the situation better.

"No, you're right. I'm proud that you're going back to being yourself. It's better to be yourself and be a great leader than to not be yourself and let your Flock down." Zaxery said suddenly. Then without a word, he turned and went up to his new room.

_*End of Flashback*_

"I'LL TELL YOU WHERE MY SHOE WILL END UP!" That was Fang. And they say he barely talks…. I decided to break up the fight before it gets too intense. And plus, I don't like what they're saying. There are children in the house! I marched over to their room in my pajamas. It wasn't too hard to find their room; it was the door where the rest of the Flock was pressing their ears against.

"Go away, there's nothing to see here." I said. Gazzy looked like he was going to protest, but I glared at him and he shut his mouth and scurried away. I glared at everyone else and they followed his lead. Except for Angel; who just frowned at me, straighten her shoulders, and walked away liked she was in charge. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door and went in to see Zaxery and Fang rolling around on the floor, tackling each other. I tried to rip Fang off of Zaxery.

"Break it up before I break both of you!" I yelled to them. I finally got Fang off of Zaxery. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy.

"Let me at him! Come on!" Fang yelled. Zaxery just got up and fixed his crinkled shirt.

"That wasn't smart, Fang." He said. Fang looked like he was going to kill him.

"Can you give us a second, Zaxery? Please?" Zaxery just nodded, "And keep an eye on my eavesdropping Flock for me." Zaxery smiled and winked. After he shut the door, I turned to Fang.

"What's going on, Fang?" I asked nicely. He just scowled and looked at the window.

"No, you're not escaping… Now tell me, what happened?" I asked sternly. I decided to give up the whole nice-person act. Fang just looked at the window. He eventually signed and looked at me.

"It's Zaxery, he was just being a jerk." He said finally. He looked down at the floor. He wasn't telling me something.

"What did he do?" Fang just looked at the floor.

"Fang?" He still didn't answer.

"Fang!" I was getting annoyed now.

"Look, it doesn't matter, ok? It was stupid! Just forget it!" He yelled. I was taken back for second, but I got over it. Whatever he wasn't telling me, it was important. I knew pressing him further would just make things worse, so I decided to give up….. for now.

"Fine. And since you're up, clean up this room. It's a mess." I could feel Fang's glare on my back while I walked at the door. I wasn't surprised not to see the Flock right at the door, I trusted Zaxery to keep an eye on them. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room; everybody was sitting around the table eating breakfast that was laid out on the table in big heaps. There was pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, bagels, you name it. And it all smelled amazing! I sat down on the open chair next to Gazzy. I immediately regretted it.

"Gross! Gazzy!" Angel yelled.

"What have you been eating? Toxic waste?" I asked. Gazzy just smiled sheepishly at me.

"That's why they call me the Gasman." Gazzy said. Iggy laughed and gave him a knuckle-bump. Fang came sulking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" He said suddenly. We all looked at Gazzy who just sat there looking guilty. Fang nodded in understanding. He sat down in between Iggy and Nudge and started to fill up his plate. My mom, Ella, Total, and Akila came through the door. I wonder how they even got up here.

_They have a ladder._ Whoa! What was that?

_It's me, Angel. _Oh, I forgot she could do that... Wait…. How did they get Akila up here?

_Let's just say that Total has been getting much stronger. _Uhhh….

"MAX!" I suddenly got attacked by a screaming little girl.

"Ella!"

"You remember me! Is your memory back?" She said-uh- yelled.

"No, but I heard about you." I said.

"Oh." She sounded a bit disappointed. "But that's ok, your back and your ok! I'm so happy your back! And guess what, it's Saturday! That means I have a day off from school! This means I can hang around you all day! Isn't that great?" Wow, she's just like Nudge.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could go to the mall!"She said.

"No, no, Ella; sweetie. Max needs to stay hidden for awhile." Mom said gently to Ella.

"Is it the scientists again?" Ella said. Mom just nodded her head. Ella looked sad.

"Well, that's ok. We could have fun right here!" Ella cheered right up.

"You want some breakfast?" Iggy asked.

"Nah, we ate before we got here." She said. Then she spotted Zaxery, "Whose that?"

"That's Zaxery. Zaxery, this is Ella." I said. Zaxery nodded his head.

"Hi." He said with a big smile.

"Hey!" She said back with the same expression. Then she leaned near my ear.

"Is he like you?" She whispered. I did a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ella? You want to come upstairs with me and Angel?" Nudge said. Ella nodded eagerly and followed the two girls upstairs. I could hear Nudge talk breathlessly all the way up. Mom sat down in Angel's seat.

"Jeb's on his way here." Mom said. My dad? I noticed the Flock didn't look too happy about that. I finally remembered what Fang said about him. How he betrayed us. We finally forgave him, but we weren't too happy about it. I started to get a bit mad.

"The traitor?" I said.

"Max, you know it's not like that. Did anybody explain the story to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Fang did." I said. She nodded.

"Good, so you know the whole story. He didn't mean too. You know he's on our side, and he feels really bad about what he done. He made it up to us. And plus, he _is _your father by the way." I frowned.

"I know." I grumbled.

"Good, now treat him with some respect." I wanted to protest, but the look on her face told me not to.

"Fine." I grumbled, "But I'm not too excited about it."

"I know, Max. But you'll forgive him. Just see." She said. I almost started to believe her. Then suddenly I heard the door open and Jeb walks in. He looks familiar. Then I remembered, it was the scientist from The School.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Hey, I don't remember who roomies with whom is. So I came up my own room plan and I'm going to tell you so you won't get too confused.**

**Max- by herself**

**Iggy- Dylan**

**Angel- Nudge**

**Gazzy- by himself**

**Total- Akila (yeah, they have their own room. They just spent the night last night at Dr. Martinez's.)**

**Fang- now with Zaxery**

**Ok, that's it. Review and go on my poll in my profile and vote! So far Max is in the lead, followed by Fang and Total. Ok! See ya! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life gets really busy on the holidays. Speaking of the holidays, how did everyone's holiday go? I hope you all had a great time! Anyways, I want to thank the people bellow:**

**ObsessiveReader1223: Sorry about the poll. I guess it doesn't allow people to vote more than once. Anyways, don't worry. The truth about Zaxery will be revealed soon! **_***cue dramatic music***_

**AnikaandAj: Max is going to get her memory back soon… I think. I've been thinking about doing Fang's P.O.V. but my original plan was just stick with Max. I'm not sure, I'll think about it.**

**iluvfantasy123: Darn it! I thought I fixed that! Unfortunately, I can't fix it until I get Microsoft Word on my computer again. God knows how long that's going to be.**

**shephine: I'm so glad you liked my story! Which makes me feel even more guilty that I haven't updates in like a month! But don't worry, I'm going try to update as much as I can! :D**

**Ema Jay Nekaf: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list! I feel so happy, even though I just woke up (and I'm not a very happy person when I wake up)!**

**Anna: Wow, your good Anna. I love your suggestions. The same thoughts run through my mind when I was writing the story. **_***GASP!* **_**Are you a mind reader? Are you Angel in disguise? Anna, Angel. I could see it.**

**Well, thanks to all! Here's your chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

I jumped up and got into a fighting position. At least, what I thought was a fighting position.

"Max, what are you doing?" My mom yells at me. I ignore her and charge after the evil scientist. I jumped on him and I punched him in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack. "Max! Stop it now! He's your father!" I stopped. I looked over to my mom.

"What?" I asked.

"He's your father!" She rushed over to help him up. He was holding his nose and I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain. I didn't feel guilty at all.

"No he's not." I said with a cold voice. "He's the guy who erased my memory." Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked me. I gave her a look only my mother could understand; and then she slapped the evil scientist. "How dare you do this to _my _daughter! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The evil scientist looked shocked at her sudden uprising, and then he did look ashamed of himself.

"Let me explain." He started.

"You should leave, Jeb." I looked around to see Fang right behind me. The glare on his face almost scared _me_. Fang put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze; some kind of reassurance. I instantly felt better.

"Wait, please let me explain!" Jeb cried.

"There's nothing to explain, Jed. Go, while you still can." My mom said, looking at my angry flock. Jeb looked around at the flock, about to protest, when his eyes landed on me. He understood that he blew it, and turned and walked away with his head down.

**Ok! Sorry that it was an utterly short chapter. But don't worry; I'm planning to write a lot of chapters today! Kind of like a marathon. So don't forget to look for my next chapter soon! Thanks! Don't forget to R&R and go on my poll and vote! Oh and almost forgot! Poll Results so far:**

**1****st****: Maximum Ride and Fang**

**2****nd****: Total**

**K, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Sorry it wasn't right after the last chapter like I originally planned. My mom took over the computer. Sorry. Anyways, I want to say thanks to the below:**

**Ksquaredable: Thanks for reviewing and putting my story on Story Alert and your Favorite Stories list! You rock! :D**

**Khristina: Thanks so much! That really means a lot to me! And I'm glad you like Zaxery! You just never know with OCs; if people like them or not. But he's kind of not an OC; he's just my version of the Voice.**

**Ok! So thank guys! This chapter is for you. Oh, and here is something I haven't done in a while:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and Zaxery.**

**Here it is!**

** Chapter 15**

I was walking along the hall with Fang. After breakfast, everyone sort of broke up and went to their rooms and Dr. M had an emergency call at the clinic. So it was just me and Fang. I looked up at Fang, he wore his usual emotionless mask, but even with that I still had a feeling he's not telling me something.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Fang?" No better way to find out than to be straightforward.

"No." Was his answer.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Maybe annoying him would get the answer out.

"Yes."

"You promise?"

No reply.

"Fang?"

Nothing.

"Fang? Fang? Fang? Fang? Fang? Fang? Fang? Fan-"

"WHAT?" Nudge peeped out of her room, which happened to be right there.

"Would you two keep it down? We're trying to talk!" Then she slammed the door. Well that was rude. We started to walk again, making sure to keep quiet this time. After we got farther away, I asked again.

"So what was that secret you were about to tell me?" I asked. Fang gritted his teeth.

"I wasn't about to tell you anything. There's nothing to tell you."

"Yeah there is. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be so mad. Or are you always like that?"

"I'm not."

"Not what? Emo?"

"I'm not Emo!"

"Whatever you say, emo boy."

"I'm not emo!"

"I'll stop calling you that if you tell me the secret."

"I'm telling you the secret!"

"Ah-hah! So there is one!" Fang just growled and stomped off to his/Zaxery's room. I guess annoying the secret out of him didn't work.

**Ok. I feel like this chapter was short, OOC, and just plain stupid. Sorry, I just wanted to show that Max is finally realizing that there's a secret Fang isn't telling her. Anyways, R&R and vote!**

**Poll Results:**

**First Place: Max & Fang**

**Second Place: Total**

**Third Place: Jeb**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here I am again! I'm really trying to update because I want to finish this story by the end of this month…. And I'm not very far. My goal today is to get to chapter 18, and my goal tomorrow is to get to chapter 25.**

**Ksquaredable: Thanks for putting me on Favorite Authors list! Wow! Thanks sooooooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Google.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and my own personal version of the Voice, Zaxery.**

** Chapter 16**

I was sitting in my room, typing on my laptop, or should I say Fang's laptop. He came into my room not too long ago and told me that was his and took it. Then I stole it again when he was in the shower. He didn't even hide it. It was just sitting right there on the counter for the world to see. Idiot. I was looking up random things and suddenly came up with an idea and typed in _'Winged Kids'_ on Google. Then I got a bunch of articles about the Flock. I saw the usual pictures menu where Google shows you pictures of whatever you're looking up and I clicked on that. Tons of them came up and I clicked on the first one and started a slide show. There were a bunch of picture of us doing tricks in the air, and me talking into a microphone at a bunch of places like I was giving a speech, which I'm pretty sure I was. There were even pictures of the Flock all at some premiere party thing. I didn't see me or Fang though. Maybe I just didn't look good enough to take a picture of. But that didn't explain Fang though…. Wait, what? Did I just call emo boy good looking? There's got to be something wrong with me. According to his story, we're like brother and sister. I can't have that kind of thoughts about someone that's like my brother! He probably wouldn't like me the same way anyways… Wait, what same way? I shook my head and focused on the pictures trying to get those thoughts out of my head. There was another picture of Fang with his arm around me. We look good together… STOP IT! Ugh! I think I'm going crazy! Just then, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. Maybe whoever it is can distract me enough to stop thinking about Fang. I looked up from my screen to see the main source of my problem. "W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered. Fang just pointed to his laptop. "Oh, right…" I gave him his laptop and he raised his eyebrows at the screen. I looked over at it to see the picture with Fang's arm around me. I didn't even realize I paused the slide show there. I blushed.

"Uh… I…. Ummmm…." I didn't know what to say, and frankly, I sounded like an idiot. Fang just shook his head and smirked. Then he just walked out, leaving me with my heart pounding in my ears and a stupid expression on my face.

**Not much longer, but it had a bit more Fax. And don't worry, that's just the beginning with them. So R&R and vote!**

**Poll Results:**

**1****st**** Place: Max**

**2****nd**** Place: Fang**

**3****rd**** Place: Total**

**4****th**** Place: Jeb**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! I don't know what to say, so let's just move it along!**

**Megan: Yeah, sorry they're super short. I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm failing. But I'm glad you like my story!**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, I'm like that too. If somebody doesn't answer me, I repeat their name nonstop until they finally get annoyed and answer me. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Who said I owned MR and what is wrong with them?**

**Claimer: Zaxery and the plot are mine. Sorry! Haha!**

** Chapter 17**

I was sitting on my bed, looking out my window. Like it was natural; I got up, opened the window, and jumped out without a thought. I spiraled downward and then opened my wings. I meant to smoothly fly up, but as soon as I brought out my wings, I just jerked up at the sudden force….. I'm glad no one saw that. Once I got over the shock, I glided up to the sky and then I sped off to the right as fast as I could. Flying soothed me, it made me forget all my troubles and just go with the flow-err-wind. It made me feel like I was the wind itself; flying around, with no trouble. It felt good….. That was until I flew into a tree. I didn't even realize my eyes were closed.

"Ugh!" Was the only thing I said when I hit my head and fell to the ground (which wasn't that far down. Thank God.). When I was done seeing stars, I got up and leaned against the tree for support.

"_That wasn't too smart, Max."_ I heard someone say. I think it was someone, it was kind of a robotic, weird, fuzzy voice. Hard to explain.

"Huh?" I looked around to see who it was. No one was there.

"_I'm in your head."_

"_What are you doing in my head? Get out of there!"_

"_I'm the Voice, Max."_

"_Zaxery?" _I asked in my head. This is too weird.

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you at least cut the robot voice?"_

"_Right, sorry." _He said in his same robot voice. _"Err, right. All better. Sorry, Max. That was my disguise voice."_

"_That's fine. Wait, why you even here?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_In my head? Is talking out loud too much of an effort?"_

"_No one will over hear us in here."_

"_True…. So, what's so important that you have to talk to me in my head about?"_

"_It's about Jeb."_

"_You mean the traitor?"_

"_He's not who you think he is, Max."_

"_He erased my memory! Are you saying he's a good guy?"_

"_The things he and the School do may look bad, but it's all for a good cause."_

"_What's the cause?" _I asked in my head. There's no way they did what they did to me _good_.

"_They're trying to stop Itex."_

"_Aren't they working _with _Itex?"_

"_They're pretending that they are, but they're not. They made you and the Flock to stop them. They saw how bad they were right from the beginning. Itex started the experimenting to make humans into the world's greatest weapons. They were going to sell them to some army for war. Having things like that in war could kill millions, even billions. They were going to sell others to different armies too. In the end, everyone is going to die from war because of their horrible experiments. The world will end. That's why you have to stop them; even if it means getting together with your biggest enemy."_

"_How do you know this? That doesn't even explain why they erased my memory."_

"_Well, you were so convinced that they were the bad guy, they thought you needed to start over. I don't agree about how they handled this, and I don't mind the Flock coming in to rescue you and ruining their plan. They deserve it. But they're intensions are still good."_

"_How do you know this?" _Why should I believe him? Maybe Fang was right, maybe he is a spy.

"_I just do Max. I knew ever since I was born that this was their plan."_

"_Why should I believe you?"_

"_Because I'm your twin brother."_

**Ooooo, freaky ending! I told you the secret about Zaxery would be revealed soon! Or at least I told someone… Well anyways, R&R and don't forget to vote!**

**Poll Results: The same as the last chapter (I don't feel like writing it all out again).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. I didn't even reach close to my goal. Oh well.**

**Megan: Yeah, I look out for **_**"them"**_**. Lol. Well, thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**XxsoftballXxninjaXx: Thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list! You're awesome!**

**Anna: Definitely, it's all Barney's fault; and because of him, I can't have a pet dinosaur. :( Haha. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! I'm always so happy when people review! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own MR. **_***sigh***_

**Claimer: I do, and always will, own the plot and Zaxery.**

** Chapter 18**

Zaxery? My twin brother? How is that possible?

"_Your mother had more than one child. They all knew about it. We got separated after birth. They put you away and I stayed and got educated with them. They need someone on the inside to help you out and give you information in case you ever get stuck, like you always do."_

"_Why didn't the white coats or my mother tell me about you?" _I asked. This is surreal.

"_Because they knew what you thought about them; that they were the enemies. They needed someone inside your head to tell you otherwise, to show you the truth. You see? All those times you escaped, all the M-Geeks and Erasers, the tests they did at the lab; those were all tests to make sure you were strong enough to defeat the most powerful weapons ever. The things they're making in there, almost impossible to defeat. Beating Itex is going to be your hardest fight yet, and you're going to need as much help as you can get."_ Hardest fight yet? I don't even remember my past fights! I have almost no experience without memory. How am I going to fight if I don't remember how to? _"You will, Max, you will."_

"_Stop reading my thoughts!"_

"_Sorry…."_

"_Anyways, how do I get my memory back?"_

"_You're going to have to go back to the School to get your memory back; they're also going to have to know that you are on our side."_

"_But what about the Flock?"_

"_Them too."_

"_How am I going to convince them to go to the School? It's impossible!"_

"_That's for you to figure out. But I think I know one guy who'll follow you anywhere." _My heart leapt up.

"_Who?" _Please be Fang. Please be Fang! I suddenly heard Zaxery chuckle in my head.

"_I promised not to say." _I signed in frustration. Maybe that's what Fang and Zaxery were fighting about. But I doubted it.

"_I'm coming home." _I finally told Zaxery.

"_See ya." _He replied.

I took off flying back in the direction I came from. I was so busy thinking about how I'm going to convince the Flock to work with their worst enemy; I didn't notice someone flying beside me.

"What's on your mind, Max?" A deep voice asked. I gasped and then calmed down when I realized that it was just Fang. I looked over to see him smirking at me.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked.

"I came up to your room to- uh- tell you something when I realized that you were gone and I saw the window open so I decided to fly around until I ran into you. So, what are you thinking about?"

"Um, nothing important…. So, what were you going to tell me?"

"… nothing." I frowned. I could tell he was lying.

"So you came up to my room to tell me something, only to tell me nothing?"

"…. yeah."

"Fang."

"Let's just go home before they notice we're missing." I looked over to him. He was just looking down to the ground. I knew what I had to do. I sucked in a breath.

"We need to go to the School." I blurted out. He looked over to me surprised. Then the surprised expression looked into a confused one.

"What?" The way he said it made me feel bad.

"I mean, they have my memory. The only way I'm going to get it back is to go there. I can't wait any longer, I don't know how to fight, and I'm just learning how to fly. How do you expect me to get all that back again? It's going to take _years _for me to get half as good as I was. And in my mind, when I try to think back, it's just a blank. I can't go on like this." I looked at Fang, he kept on his emotionless mask, but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Fine." Was his response and then everything went silent.

After what felt like a millennium, we finally arrived back home. We flew back to my window and went to my room. Without a word we went back downstairs where the Flock was hanging out. Angel and Nudge were talking on the couch; Gazzy, Zaxery and Iggy were playing video games on the TV (I didn't even know how a he could, being blind and all); Total and Akila were lying together on the floor; and Dylan was reading a book on the chair by the couch.

"Where's Ella?" I asked Angel and Nudge.

"Mom made her go back home because she had homework to do." Angel replied and then went back to talking and giggling with Nudge. I walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" Gazzy complained. I just glared at him.

"I liked you better when you were confused." He mumbled. I looked up to everybody and cleared my throat loudly, getting everybody's attention.

"What is it now, Max?" Angel scoffed. I glared at her too.

"We need to go to the School." I announced. Everybody looked shocked.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"I need to get my memory back."

"Why?" Iggy asked again. I crouched down to him.

"Do you really want to teach me how to fight again? It's a lot of work." Iggy thought about it and suddenly widened his eyes.

"No way! I vote we go back to the School." He raised his hand. I looked at everybody else.

"Are you sure you want your memory back, Max?" Angel asked sweetly. "I could to take over until you know how to fight." I shook my head. Angel just signed and raised her hand as well.

Gazzy shrugged his shoulders.

"What the heck." He raised his hand as well.

"Go to the School again? Fighting all those scientist again? Sure, it can be fun. But what if we got caught again? But I guess we could get out, since we always do. You're such a good leader Max. Even without a memory, you still help us out. Remember the time you got replaced by a clone and-"

"Nudge! Just decide!" I finally said.  
"Oh, right." She pretended to zip up her mouth and throw away the key, and then she raised her hand.

"If I had a hand, I would raise it. I'm in for another adventure." Total said. I looked over to Dylan.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Max." he said and raised his hand. My heart did a flip. What if it was Dylan that Zaxery was talking about? I looked over to Zaxery. He smiled mischievously and raised his hand. And finally, I looked over to Fang in the back corner; he sighed and raised his hand with the rest of the group. I guess it's decided. I smiled.

"We're going to the School then." I said. "You guys make a plan, I'll be right back." I nodded at Zaxery, he understood me. I ran up the stairs, secretly grabbing the house phone on the way up, and went up the stairs. Once I got into my room, and made sure nobody followed me, I dialed the number Zaxery told me in my head and waited while it rang.

"Max," I heard my dad say. "I was expecting your call." I smiled.

"I know." I said. "We're going to the School, but the Flock thinks it's a break-in."

"So you're on our side now?" He asked.

"Yes."

**Don't hate me if you're against this. I just had to do it. But anyways, R&R and vote!**

**Poll Results:**

**1****st****: Max**

**2****nd****: Fang**

**3****rd****: Total**

**4****th****: Jeb**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to chapter 19 of my story!**

**AnikaandAj: Haha. All will be revealed soon. ;)**

**Hidden under the covers: That's a cool name. Anyways, thanks for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list!**

**BunniesOfDoom: Yay! You put me on Story Alert! And I love your pen name too. People are just getting more creative each day.**

**Megan: Thanks and yeah. I was with my cousins one day, and we were joking around about something, and then I took a sip of water and started choking from laughing. I spitted it out all over the sink and started to cough, and all my cousins did was stare at me. Then I took another sip of water, and they started to laugh, and it happened all over again. The End.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own MR.**

**Claimer: Yay! I own something for once! And that something is the plot and Zaxery. So don't steal it!**

** Chapter 19**

We were at the School, hiding behind some bushes in the forest. To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous. I was waiting for an Eraser to pop out any second. Luckily none did. I looked over to Fang and nodded my head; it's go time. We got up and headed near the back entrance.

"Wait," Iggy said, "Guards." Of course there were guards. I looked over Fang once again, one thought passed between us; _'Knock them out'_.

"Ok, Flock; time for these guards to go night-night." I whispered. I got a silent cheer from the Flock. We split up; me, Total, Dylan, Zaxery, and Nudge on the right side of the building; and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel on the left. I peered around the corner and Iggy was right, there were two burly men in black clothing guarding the door.

"_We are on the left side of the building waiting. Ready to go?" _Angel asked in my mind.

"_Yup." _I replied. Then we silently walked over to the two guards, who were so engaged on a conversation about food, they didn't notice a bunch of kids pressed up against the building about to attack them. Fang finally made the first move; he kicked the heavy man on the left in the head. The guard immediately passed out, hitting the ground with a big thud. The last guard wasn't as easy, since now he knew we were here. He growled and turned for Fang, I ran up to him and did a round-house kick to his side. He yelped in pain and then changed his course for me. He swung his right fist, but I ducked and knocked the feet out under him. He fell to the ground with another big thud, he struggled to get up, but I kicked him in the head; it knocked him unconscious. I looked up at the Flock, breathing heavily.

"Let's go." I said before I took for the door. It was unlocked. I opened the door quietly, waiting for the alarm to set off, but it never did. I took a few hesitant steps and then relaxed a little when no trap sprung.

"It's safe guys." I whispered. They came in behind me and Dylan started to look around at the walls for something. "What are you looking for Dylan?"

"Cameras." He replied. No one seemed to think about that. We all looked around, but there were no cameras anywhere, which made us suspicious.

"Let's just keep moving." I said and we headed off down the pure while hallway. I stopped. "Does anyone know where to go?" Everybody shook their heads.

"We're just going to look around for a little bit. Maybe we'll be able to get into a testing lab, or a computer lab. Somewhere where we can find out where your memory is." Angel said. I nodded my head and continued to walk down the hallway. We hit an intersection and I turned to go right when Gazzy interrupted me.

"Shouldn't we try any of these doors first?" He asked. I shot him my best glare.

"That would take all night, Gazzy. They wouldn't have any of their main labs or resources right near a door anyways. We need to go deeper in." Dylan suddenly started to nod his head.

"That does make sense." He said. I smiled at him for being on my side when Fang bumped past us and went down the right corridor. Everybody else seemed to follow his lead. I sped up and went back up to the front again. I looked at the doors and stopped and turned to the one on my right that marked _Computer Lab_. I turned and smiled at my flock.

"Guys, I think we found it." I said. Everybody looked like they were going to jump for joy when I held a finger to my lips. They stopped. I turned the handle, only to find out it's locked. "Does anyone know how to pick a lock?" I asked.

"I do." Iggy said and pushed me out of his way. After a few minutes, he finally got the door opened. "Wa-la!" He said when he help opened the door for everybody. Everyone rushed in and Zaxery held the door open for Iggy as he rushed in as well. Suddenly we heard a yell. I went into the room and felt around until I found the light switched. I turned it on to reveal the Flock all stuck in a net. How original. Jeb and a few other white coats stepped out of the shadows from the back corners.

"Jeb! We should've known." Fang yelled. He seemed pretty upset to be tied so close to Gazzy. I don't blame him.

"Max! Kick his butt for us!" Angel yelled. Jeb just laughed and shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that." He said with a slight smile.

"Why not?" Angel asked/screamed.

"Because she's on our side now."

**R&R and vote!**

**Poll Results:**

**1****st****: Max**

**2****nd****: Fang**

**3****rd****: Total**

**4****th****: Jeb**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe how close it is to the end of the month. That means I have to end my story soon! **_***GASP!* **_**I know, I know.**

**Megan: Yeah, me too! But anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**AnikaandAj: Well, she's so convinced that they took away her memory because they had too and the only way to get it back was to finally be on their side. But maybe she's right….. maybe they are good. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. :)**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even do this anymore?... Oh yeah, 'cuz it's the rules. **_***sigh* **_**Fine, I don't own MR….. Or Iraq.**

**Claimer: Plot + Zaxery = Mine**

** Chapter 20**

I was walking down the halls with Jeb, Zaxery, and a few other white coats we met up with along the way.

"So, here's the plan: You go over to Itex, pretend to be on their side like us, and on your way to your interview with Officer Ree – an officer from the army in Iraq – you are going to take out the guards and meet us at the back entrance."

"Where's the back entrance?" I asked.

"On your way to the interview, keep an eye out for the room called '_Experimental Projects'_, that's where you are going to take out the guards. But be careful, they have tasers and guns, and pretty much any other weapon you can think of. But once you take them out. Go into the room, there will be a door on the other side of it; go through that, take a left down the hallway and the back entrance should be there at the end."

"What weapon do I get?" I asked hopefully. I hope I get a gas gun to knock people out.

"Nothing."

I was surprised. "_WHAT?_" I asked. "How am I going to knock them out if I have no weapons?"

"You're a great fighter, Max. You'll be able to handle them no problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure I was when I knew what I was doing! I can't remember anything now! If I'm going to do this; I need my memory back!" I yelled at them. Jeb looked startled a bit.

"Max, I know Zaxery promised you your memory back, but I'm not sure if you'll still be on our side after you get it back. You were so against us before, how are we sure you won't be against us again?"

"If you don't give me my memory back, I'll be against you now and forever. I'll free the Flock and we'll take _you _down as well."

"How are you sure the Flock will still be on your side after all that?" He asked. I winced when I thought of what just happened.

_*Flashback*_

"Because she's on our side now." Jeb said, walking right over to me.

"WHAT!" The Flock yelled at the same time, almost liked they practiced it.

"Max, tell me it isn't true!" Fang pleaded. That's a first. All I did was just stare at the floor. That seemed to confirm his question.

"TRAITOR!" Angel screamed. "How did I not see that before?"

"Because when Max was in the School last, we gave her the power to be able to portray fake thoughts for mind readers like you. It took her all night to finally get it down, but it was worth it. We didn't need you to get in the way." Jeb stated calmly.

"How could you do this to us, Max?" Fang asked. He seemed so betrayed; I couldn't help but feel horrible. "Zaxery put you up to this, didn't he? I knew he was a bad mutant ever since I saw him."

"No!" Zaxery screamed. "It's you guys that are the bad ones! The School tried to tell you! But all you did was run off and destroy the things they sent out to bring you back! They needed Max to save the world, but all you did was keep her away! You left us no choice but to erase her memory! It's all your faults!" Everyone was silent. Even Nudge. "Max is finally making the right choice; don't make her regret it." With that, he left.

"Guys, bring them back to their cages." Jeb ordered the white coats. They nodded and headed over to the Flock. Everyone started to plead for me to stop them, but Fang interrupted them.

"Guys, she's on their side now. And we don't plead to the enemy." Everyone suddenly stopped and me and Jeb left before I can see them get dragged away.

"You did the right thing, Max." Jeb said before he started walking the hallway with me trailing behind.

_*End of Flashback*_

"So they'll probably hate me, but I still wouldn't help you; Flock or not Flock."

Jeb sighed. "Fine. Jim," He turned to one of the white coats with red hair and green eyes that looked to be around his mid-thirties. "Take Max here to get her memory back." Jim looked like he was going to object, but Jeb just shot him a look that said _'Do it or your fired' _and Jim just nodded and motioned me to follow along. I followed him down so many corridors; I forgot which way we even came from. How confusing does this building have to be? After what seems like forever, we finally came to a room that said _'Experimental Lab'_. We went into a room that was pure – almost blinding – white like the rest of the building with a few spotless experimental tables in the middle of the room, a few computers by the wall, and a bunch of other machines I couldn't recognize by the tables. Jim motioned for me to sit at the table. Doesn't he ever talk? I sat nervously at the table and he went over to the computer and typed a bunch of codes of the keyboard and finally the screen said _'Loading: 0%'_. He put this helmet thing on my head and a bunch of wires on me and motioned for me to lie down.

"Now close your eyes and stay calm. This helmet is going to load all your memories back into your mind." Then he strapped me down to the table until I couldn't move anymore. I started to freak out.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, this is just a precaution. These are just here to restrain you, getting your memory back all at once can be a bit painful and sometimes make people to unintentionally go crazy from shock. But once they're in there and you settled down, I'll unhook you. Now just calm down and close your eyes like you are about to fall asleep." I couldn't calm down now but I had no other choice but to close my eyes and take deep breaths. I heard him walk over to the computer and type in some more codes until a computer beeped, signaling that it started.

At first nothing happened, but then everything my mind went white and I saw these images; me in a cage when I was young, talking to boy that looked like a younger version of Fang next door; laughing with Jeb; escaping with the Flock and Jeb; living with them in the house; fighting with Fang a lot; taking care of Angel; telling Nudge to shut up; exiting the room because of Gazzy's "_gift"_. Then all the memories went by so fast I could barely process them; Jeb leaving; taking care of the Flock by myself; Angel being kidnapped by Ari; us trying to save her. Then from that point on, the memories went in so fast that it was painful. My body went into a spasm. My eyes went wide open, but all I saw was the blind white light and the memories flying by; Fang getting hurt; me kissing him; having to go to the hospital; me donating blood. I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to yank the helmet off, but my hands were tied down. I started to fight with the restrains and I started to hear them snap.

I heard a voice cry out in panic. "Sedate her!" The restrains were getting looser and looser while I struggled, looking at the memories in pain; mom doing surgery on me to get out the chip; me telling Fang that I love him from all the medicine; my arm not working. I finally got my arms released from the restrains and about to tear off the helmet when something hit me and the arm and I started to feel sleepy. The last memory I saw was me crying when Fang left a note telling us that he had to go.

**That's it for now! R&R and vote! This is your last chance to vote. I'll put up the poll winner next chapter.**

**Poll Results:**

**1****st****: Max**

**2****nd****: Fang**

**3****rd****: Total**

**4****th****: Jeb**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to finish this story by the end of January, but then I got really sick and couldn't in time. But don't worry, I'm ok now! My main goal was to finish this story before the next Maximum Ride book comes out (Valentine's Day), but it's already too late. So I guess I'll just take my time now and I'll write in the summary it's meant to be after Fang. Now that I said that important note, let's continue!**

**ObsessiveReader1223: That's ok, I understand. I'm just so glad your back and that you loved my chapters! Yay! And I'm not really looking forward to the ending as well, but all stories have to end, right? Haha. And now I'm not trying to rush the ending, it might be a bit longer! :D**

**Mego225: You made an account! Yay! Welcome to Fanfiction! A place for people with a big imagination! ;) And thank you for putting my story on your Favorite Stories list as well!**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, I'll think about it. I originally planned for this to be in Max's POV throughout the whole story; that's why I didn't put Fang in as a second character.**

**Anna: You do know you should be an author, right? That's a pretty good idea! I love it! But I already have a basic idea for the ending. I really do love your suggestion though!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Maximum Ride?**

**Random Person: Yes.**

**Me: What? Don't say that, I'll get in trouble!**

**Random Person: That's the point.**

**Me: ….. ok. But I really don't own it. I do own Zaxery and the plot and whatever else that's not in the series.**

** Chapter 21**

I woke up on what looked like a hospital bed. I looked around the pure white room, I was hooked up to a heart monitor; but that was it. My heart rate was way up there, but I'm guessing that must be normal for a mutant freak like me since there was no one around. I stared at the ceiling for a second before I realized why I was here. The past events and my whole life snapped back at me. I remembered everything. Oh my god. I sat up and ripped off the wires, and ran into the hallway. I need to get the Flock and get out of here! I walked quickly down the hallways, keeping an eye out for white coats, but I didn't see any. I looked up to the walls and saw cameras hidden in the corner. Forgot about those. If a security guy was to see me sneaking around like this on the camera screens, it'll all be over. I ran into the closest room I could find, it was pitch black in there. I fought with myself if I should turn on the light or not. I eventually decided to turn on the light real quick just to get a good idea of what room I was in. I turned on the light to see rows and rows of white coat uniforms. This must be the dressing room. I didn't even know they had a dressing room. I was about to turn off the light and hide until I could get an idea of how to get to the Flock without being caught when I got an idea. It wasn't the best idea; but I couldn't come up with anything better. I went through the coats until I found one that fitted me. I went through the drawers and found stuff a doctor would wear during surgery. I put my hair up in a cap and covered my face with a surgical mask. I opened the door a crack to check the hall; it was clear. I turned off the light and quietly shut the door and headed down the hall. I was walking down a continuous hall that never seemed to end. I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way. From my memory, this was the most confusing building ever; I could never get out of here by myself. I heard footsteps coming my way when I got another idea. I sure hope my disguise was good enough. A second later, I saw two scientist walking my way talking about who knows what, when I interrupted them.

"Hi, I'm new here and my job was to do some experiments on the little winged girl; if you could point me to which way the Flo—uh, experiments are." I said in a fake low voice with a hint of a British accent. The scientists look at me for second and I thought it was all over when the guy on the left with short brown hair nodded and pointed down the way I was going.

"Just keep going until you see another hallway to the right, go down that and they're in the second door to the right." He said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you." Then I went down the hallway. I couldn't believe how stupid those white coats were. What person wears a surgical mask in the middle of the hallway? How could they not think that was strange? Idiots. After I turned down the right hallway I saw the second door on the right, it was just a plain white door with a number 63 on the side of it. I went over there to open it when I saw that I needed an access card. I'm guessing it's one of those IDs I see them wear around their necks. How am I going to get one of those? Oh yeah, the Maximum Ride way: kicking butt.

I've been hanging around the hallways, trying not to look too suspicious and not to lose track of the door. I'm waiting to come across another white coat. My plan was simple: knock him out, get the Flock, and get the heck out of here before they sound the alarms; which I assume shouldn't be long with all these cameras. After about another ten minutes, I saw a white coat walking down the hall, he was preoccupied with his clipboard. This is going to be too easy. I snuck around him and came up behind. I jumped up and did a kick to his head and he immediately fell to the floor unconscious. I rolled him over and ripped the ID card that was hanging around his neck. I ran down the hallway, took a left, and went right to the room the Flock was in. I scanned the card and the door unlocked. I opened it and ran inside. I saw six little cages and one even littler cage. The Flock looked up at me in surprise. Their surprise turned quickly to anger.

"Look who showed up." Angel said.

"Who?" Iggy asked confused.

"It's Max!" Gazzy yelled.

"What does she want?" Iggy asked like I wasn't right there.

"Probably to trick us again." I heard Angel mumble. I wanted so badly to tell them I'm sorry and start to explain, but I knew we didn't have time. If we wanted to get out of here, we need to leave _now_. I ran over to the closest cage, which was Total's, and started to try unlocking it.

"What are you doing?" Total asked.

"She's probably going to take you to the white coats to get experimented on." Iggy spat. The whole time, I kept fiddling around with the lock, trying to ignore the protests and insults of the Flock. The only one who kept quiet was Fang. The lock didn't have a hole for the key like normal locks, it was all high-tech and complicated. That's when I realized it has a card swipper thing on it. I swiped the ID, hoping against hope, when the lock suddenly made a clicking noise and the door to the cage swung open. I grabbed Total and placed him on the ground and went to the next cage. Iggy yelled at me as I unlocked his cage and silently went to the next one. In less than a minute, they all were out and stretching wings.

"What are you doing?" Angel yelled at me.

"I know I locked you up and went on the white coats side and I'm sorry! But we have to get out of here now!"

"What do you mean? And how do we know we can trust you again?" Angel asked.

"Because I'm your family. I might have made the wrong decision before, but that's when I didn't know how much you guys meant to me. And now that I know, I'm going to do anything I can to get you guys out of here; and I'd love to just stand here right now and apologize to you guys, but if you want to get out, we have to leave _now_!" The Flock seemed hesitant at first, but when they saw that look on my face, they seemed to forgive me. Nudge squealed happily and ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you back, Max!" she yelled. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Now we have to leave before the alarms sound off!" I told them. They nodded their heads and we ran over to the door, and as soon as I opened it I saw a crowd of angry Erasers on the other side.

**Well, that's it for now. Once again, sorry for not updating in forever! Time just goes by so fast! Well, R&R!**

**Poll Winners:**

**First Place: Max and Fang.**

**Second Place: Total**

**Third Place: Jeb**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I had so much school work that it's not even funny. Anyways, thanks to the below:**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, yeah! I totally agree with you on the therapy session! Erasers are so messed up… And what was with Angel? I don't know about you, but I'm not that big of a fan of Miya.**

**KatREADS: Thanks SOOOOOOOOOO much for adding me on Story Alert! :D**

**Mego225: Yeah, so sorry I haven't updated in a while; not only have I been busy, but my mom keeps hogging the computer all day too. It's like 1am right now.**

**Anna: NO WAY, REALLY? :D I remember my first fanfic; it was a 'The Underland Chronicles' fanfic. And thanks so much! That truly means a lot to me! :D**

**Well thanks you guys for reviewing/alerting! It means a lot! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Maximum Ride. But I'll ask for it for my birthday. ;)**

** Chapter 22**

We were totally surrounded by Erasers and I didn't know what to do…. Oh, wait, yes I do. I jumped up in the air and released my wings (good thing the ceiling was high and there was a lot of room), then I started to dive toward them at an incredible speed. They were surprised at first, but then snarled and jumped up to attack me; but I was too fast for them and swiveled out their way and quickly kicked some of them unconscious with my feet before they realized what was happening. The rest of the Erasers flew up to greet me, and before I knew it, everybody was in the air fighting. We knocked quite a few down until they realized that they had new invisibility powers. You would think that they would think of it earlier? I guess the scientists forgot to give them a brain. As soon as they went invisible, I lost my balance as one flew up behind me, and kicked me right in the head. I looked over to the rest of the flock; they were getting beat up too. All except for Iggy I noticed. He was still fighting like they didn't just disappear. I suddenly saw some of them reappear and hit the floor unconscious. How is he doing that?

"_He could never see them even when they were right there. He's blind, remember? He just uses his hearing and instincts to fight. If you're going to defeat Itex and the school, you are going to have to too." _Great, I forgot about the Voice! I wish it would stay like that too. Wait….

"_Wait! You're Zaxery, my traitor twin brother. I'm not listening to you!" _I mentally yelled in my mind.

"_No I'm not. Zaxery is just a new creation they made a few months ago. He's not actually your twin brother. They wanted you to trust him so they could use you."_

"_WHAT! So it was a trick! Why didn't you tell me earlier? And how could he just speak in my mind like that and sound just like you!" _I was really mad now. So mad that I just realized that we were in the middle of a battle. I heard laughing right in front of me, and tried to punch the Eraser that was in front of me; but all I got was air.

"_Patience, Max. Just close your eyes and fight with just your other senses."_

"_How do I do that? And this conversation isn't over either!"_

The Voice didn't answer. Of course. I just closed my eyes and tried to listen to my surroundings, but all I could here was the groans of pain from my almost defeated flock and the sound of panting from an out of breath Iggy. I'm not sure how much more he can take. I sucked in a deep breath and tried not to focus on my pain, but my surroundings: where the invisible, taunting voices were. Suddenly, I just _knew_. I felt wind shifting from the movement near me, and the voices and sounds of the Erasers told me exactly where they were; I could just imagine them. Suddenly I spun around and caught the fist of one of the Erasers that was about to punch me. I twisted him until I had hold of his struggling arms, and I whipped him around lightning fast and started punching him hard and fast. Actually, very fast. Before I knew it, he was down and I was fighting a few more; but just as fast they were down and I was fighting even more. I wasn't even getting tired. BeforeI knew, they _all _were down and I opened my eyes to see my flock staring at me like I just fell from space. Even Iggy, though he was off by a few inches and was just gaping at a wall.

"What?" I asked them.

"You were lighting fast! We couldn't even see you, it was just a blur! And how the heck did you see those Erasers?" Gazzy suddenly shouted. I was? I looked down at the whole army of unconscious Erasers. It certainly _felt _like it.

"No time now, we got to keep moving. I can already here the white coats coming." I said. I slowly flew back down. The hallway was long, but it wasn't very wide; which gives me a limited ways to turn. The flock shot me weird looks, but brought themselves down when they started to hear the white coats racing toward us too. I started down the hall and told the flock to quickly look in all rooms for a window or any kind of escape. After a minute or two-after we checked so many rooms we lost count-I started to panic. The white coats will be here any minute now. I got a quick idea. I threw my flock in a room and started looking at the ceiling and around the corners, until suddenly—yes!—I saw an air vent. I pulled at it until it finally came loose with a loud _BANG!_.I hope nobody heard that.

"Everybody inside now!" I whispered loudly.

"In _there_, but why Max? It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in _forever_." Nudge complained. She opened her mouth to say more, but I stopped her.

"Because there's no windows that we can find, the white coats will be here any second, and it might lead us to an exit." I said in a single breath. That got them all inside. I jumped in last, and tried to fix the vent so it wasn't obvious that I totally destroyed it. It wouldn't stay so I twisted it sideways, brought it in, and laid it over so at least they wouldn't see a gaping hole in their wall. All I could do was hope that they don't look at it too closely. I heard them running down the hall.

"Where are they?" I heard a white coat ask. He sounded really angry. I guess they found the pile of unconscious Erasers.

"I don't know! Check the rooms!" Another yelled. I heard the rest of the white coats open the door and look inside the rooms. I could hear them getting closer and closer… I looked at my cramped flock and held up a finger to my lips, signaling them to be quiet. Nudge opened her mouth, but Gazzy clamped his hand over it. We all held our breath when we heard the door open and a few white coats come in. They looked around the room for us. Practically destroying it from all the banging I hear. Then they just turned around and left.

"We can't find them! Bring in more Erasers to check and have the rest on look out!" A white coat yelled. I heard a bunch of footsteps scurry off. I nodded towards the flock and we started to look for another opening as quietly as we could. Which wasn't that quiet since Dylan kept banging into the walls and Nudge kept protesting how cramped it was. We ripped a bunch of air vents out of the wall to see if the room had a window or some other kind of exit, but we were disappointed each time and carefully slid the vent on top of the hole like we did with the first one. We eventually got to one in a hallway, where Fang found the one of the door exits. Problem was: it was guarded with tons of Erasers. Time to teach these guys a lesson for getting in _my_ way. I looked over to the flock and nodded my head; they knew what I meant. I dropped down from the ceiling and all the Erasers looked over to me. They immediately started to attack me. But I was too fast for them. I jumped up and did a round-house kick in the gut to one of the Erasers, but since it was lightning speed, it hit him a lot harder and he fell to the ground like a rock. I could hear the flock fighting behind me. It was nice to know what they're doing without having to turn around. I heard Fang knock out several at a time and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly wiped in off my face when several more Erasers came after me. I quickly knocked them out with a few punches. I suddenly heard the rest of my flock gasp, and I knew what it meant. Those stupid Erasers suddenly went invisible; but I still knew where they were. Alongside Iggy, I fought the rest of them; which was a twenty or so. I looked up to my flock.

"You guys ok?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, still staring at me in amazement. "We better get out of here then." We all ran out of the door and took off in the air. I could hear the sound of yelling and gun shots around us. Then I saw something that scared the heck out of me. While we were heading out, I saw a little spark in midair. I suddenly knew what it was. If we hit it, we're in big trouble. I stopped flying. "GUYS, STOP!" I screamed. Everybody slowed down and turn around to look at me. All except Fang; it was too late for him.

**Ok, sorry that I totally suck at writing fighting scenes. I don't know what kind of fighting moves there are. All I know is the punch and round-house kick. Pretty stupid, huh? Anyways, I think next chapter is going to be in Fang's POV because I know some of you want that. But I might only do it that once. It depends. And it's not really going to be his POV, more like second-person or something like that. You'll see. So, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, I'm back! AND I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! And I also, I want to let you guys know that I've started a new story called The Life of a Singer. It's a Percy Jackson fanfict, so check it out! And I will be updating more soon because my mom is finally going to get me Microsoft Word and hopefully I'll have it by the end of this week.**

**AnikaandAj: Haha. I know, right? :D What is she ever going to do with him…. Thank you for reviewing!**

**snailz-r-awesome: Thanks you so much for putting me on Story Alert! :D**

**Spartan058Linda: Thanks so much for putting me on Favorite Stories! You rock! :D**

**Mego225: It may take me a while to update sometime (a lot of times), but I would never give up this story. And yeah, sorry about that. Bad habit, huh?**

**purplefreak111: Thanks a lot for putting me on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! :D And lol, it really should've been Dylan.**

**M1DNITELOVER: Thanks a bunch for putting me on Story Alert and Favorite Author list and Favorite Story list! :D Thanks so much for reviewing too! And it is sad that Max's brother isn't really her brother…. But I'm glad you like the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series. But if I did, Fang would still be in love with Max….**

** Chapter 23**

Fang lied there on the hospital bed half-conscious. He let out a sudden groan.

"Shhhh… Just one more second…." Jeb hushed. After a few more seconds and a few more jabs in the arms with needles full of unknown liquids, Jeb stepped back pleased.

"How do you feel?" Fang only groaned in response. Fang didn't feel too well. All he could focus on was the pain that was everywhere in his body. He felt like he just jumped off a cliff, got ran over by a car, and then shot by missile. He wondered how he was even still alive. It was too painful to move. Even to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Fang." Jeb whispered. Fang just groaned one more time and then slowly, painfully, opened his eyes to the blinding white light right above him. He squinted his eyes and blinked a few times until he got used to the sudden brightness. He looked over to a smiling Jeb.

"No worries, Fang. I just made you all better." Jeb said like he was talking to a five-year-old with a stomach ache. Fang just looked at him with a questioning look until everything rushed back to him. He sat up as fast as he could, only to be greeted a rush pain. He winced for a second and then hid his pain by yelling at Jeb.

"Where am I? Where's Max? Bring me to her! NOW!" Fang shouted with a deadly glair aimed at Jeb. But Jeb only smiled.

"That won't be necessary, Fang. The shot is just taking effect."

"What shot? What did you do to me?" Fang yelled once again. He didn't care if he was sounded like he was the loudest person in the world. He wanted out of here. He wanted the Flock. He wanted Max…

"I just saved you life, Fang. You should be thanking me." Jeb said coolly.

"I'm here because of you." Fang shot back. Finally, Fang snapped. He shot up and went after Jeb. Jeb seemed to see this coming and pushed a button. A cage surrounded Fang. But it wasn't an ordinary cage; it was made of bright, red lasers. _Real original_, Fang thought sarcastically.

"Let me out." Fang stated coolly. He was taking deep breaths to control his anger, but he was still seething inside.

"I'm sorry, Fang. You need to stay in here until the injection has fully gone through. And we know you're going to try to escape as soon as we get you out of there."

"Why, Jeb? Why?" Fang asked. He made his face look unemotional, but on the inside he was confused and hurt that Jeb would do something like this to him; and the Flock. And Max.

"Fang," Jeb sounded like he cared. Jeb was hurt, but Fang kept on glaring, "you don't understand. I have to keep on doing this. Something very bad is going to happen very soon and we need your help. We are just preparing you for what is to come."

"Your right; I don't understand." Fang said in an icy tone. Jeb frowned and turned around to gather his paperwork. He headed towards the door. "Before you go," Jeb turned around surprised, "at least tell me where Max is." Fang pleaded. Jeb sighed.

"In a better place." With that, Jeb left.

**There's your Fang chapter some of you wanted. And no, that wasn't Max's POV, it was third-person POV (or was it second… I always get those two confused). I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I finally got Microsoft Word downloaded on my computer! That means now I can update whenever I want and I don't have to worry about someone going through and deleting my chapters! Yay! :D**

**AnikaandAj: Hahahaha! lol! Too true. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**The ****Faery****Rebel: Thanks soooooo much for putting me on Story and Author Alert and your Favorite Authors and Stories lists! And thanks a bunch for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! :D**

**Faye Ross: Thank you sooo much for putting me on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert!**

**Rebelangel11234: Thanks for putting me on Story Alert!**

**Thank you guys so much! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and Zaxery! And the invisible Erasers. Not the Erasers, just the invisible ones.**

** Chapter 24**

I was back in our living room, pacing back and forth. I can't believe how stupid I've been! Falling for their stupid trick! Stupid me! Now they have Fang and he could be hurt or worse… dead… No, I can't think like that. But here's a recap of what has happened since Fang got fried:

When Fang fell to the ground I flew after him as fast as I could, but what stopped me was what was at the bottom. Tons-and I mean _tons_-of Erasers. A few caught Fang when he fell and ran off with him. I yelled something I don't think I should repeat, and then tried to go after him. But something grabbed me before I could. I turned around to see Dylan. I yelled at him and tried to punch him in the face for even touching me, but he just caught my fist and told me to calm down. I didn't. I kept on screaming. Before I knew it, Dylan pulled me even closer to him and wouldn't let go. He flew off with me and the flock followed. I was so mad, and I kept on hitting him, but Dylan didn't even budge. When Dylan finally got me back he pinned me down on the couch and wouldn't move until I promised I wouldn't jump out the door or any of the windows. I looked helplessly over to my flock, but they were just standing there staring at me. They didn't even try to help Fang! What's wrong with them? They're traitors! But once I cooled down a little bit and promised Dylan that I wouldn't run off, he got off me. Dylan started to explain that he couldn't let me go down there because I could never free Fang by myself. I started to argue that they could at least help, but they all just shook their head and told me even with their help, we couldn't have fought off all those Erasers. I was furious. I'm the leader and they're telling _me _what to do! I calmed down after I stormed off to my room and thought all this through. I hate to admit it, but they were right. There's no way that we could've take down so many Erasers. It just hurts to think of Fang like that. I went back downstairs and they continued to explain. After Fang hit the force field, it turned off (Nudge through a branch at it). They told me that they're planning to go back and get Fang. I nodded my head and agreement and asked them what the plan is. The problem is they haven't thought of it yet.

So now I'm pacing back and forth in the living room trying to come up with something; so far nothing. I had a few little ideas, but I thought them through a bit and realized that they wouldn't work. Then I had some plain stupid ones; like dress up like a janitor then sneak in. But that sounds like something from those very few TV shows I watched. All of us has been either sitting or standing (or in my case, pacing) in the living room, thinking of ways to get Fang back and take down the School. And maybe even Itex eventually. But we're mainly focusing on Fang.

"I think we should explode the School!" Gazzy suddenly shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, but Fang's in there." I said. Gazzy thought for a second.

"We won't blow up the part Fang's in." Gazzy countered.

"Yeah? And what part is that?" Gazzy stayed silent after that. We all kept on thinking for a bit longer.

"I think we should just wing it. Haha, get it. _Wing _it." Iggy laughed at his own joke. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

We've been silently thinking for about another ten minutes when Nudge finally broke down.

"We can't think of anything! Now Fang's stuck with the whitecoats and we can't do anything about it because we have no idea of what to do! They're probably sticking needles in him right now!" Nudge kept going on and I finally yelled at her to shut up because she was reminding me of my worst fears. Nudge looked sadly at me and then looked down at the floor. I felt bad for yelling at her, but I just couldn't bear to think of what they were doing to Fang right now.

"_You know, Voice. You can speak up anytime now." _I said to it in my mind. But of course it didn't answer me. I looked over at Angel hopefully. She's the evil genus in our flock. She looked up to me and smirked.

"Very true, Max. No worries, I have a plan."

**I was going to make this chapter really long, but I'm still trying to perfect their plan. I'm not exactly sure when I'm going to update again (pretty soon, I think), but I am going to start the next chapter of this right now since I have nothing else to do. So please R&R! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everybody! Can you guess who I am? Yes, I'm the author of this story! Yaaaaayyy!... Ok, that seriously sounds like something that belongs in Dora the Explorer. I don't know even why I wrote that. Oh well.**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, lol. Good luck with that! ;D**

**On with the story! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own MR.**

**Claimer: I think you guys get it by now…**

** Chapter 25**

We were outside of the School. I grabbed a rock that I put into my pocket before we left and threw it at the force field. Just like we expected, it got zapped. I nodded at Nudge and she went to the outside panel we found for the force field. She put her hand on it carefully and stayed like that for a few seconds and then nodded to us. Let me explain what we have been doing for the last couple of days:

After we perfected our plan, we all came out here and started to look for something we could shut off the force field off with. We found the panel hidden behind a boulder. It was hard to move the boulder and put it back in place again, but we did it.

"We have exactly fifteen minutes until this thing starts up again. That's how long I could turn it off without anybody inside noticing." Nudge explained. I nodded my head and we crept inside. No, we can't fly anymore because that sounds like something we would do. Everybody would be looking up in the sky for us. We crept inside the back entrance door. Yes, there were guards there but Angel just took over their minds and erased their memory of us. I allowed Angel to practice her powers a bit more. Unfortunately for Iggy, he's the one she practiced on. He would've been mad if he actually remembered it. Normally I would be against this kind of thing, but we need everything we got for this plan to work. We walked carefully down the halls, following Angel. She found out where the computer room was from the whitecoats minds and she is leading us there, and anybody who would walk by would immediately forget about us. I have to say, Angel's power is really nice. Let's just hope she keeps using it for good reasons.

We got to the computer room with no trouble (surprising really). But it has been only about three or four minutes. The door was locked (of course), but luckily we thought this through and Nudge took care of the new electronic lock. We got in ten seconds later and the first thing we did was run over to the computers and Nudge took care of the cameras. Instead of making them go off (which would be totally noticeable), Nudge played videos from earlier of the day to show up on the monitors. She also erased the already captured film of us sneaking in.

"This should last us about ten minutes the most." She said quickly. I nodded my head and she did more work on the computer. She started to read and delete many files. "And then in fourteen minutes their whole computer system is going to crash." That's all I wanted to hear. I nodded at Angel and I left to find Fang while Gazzy and Iggy went to do their job. Dylan stayed with Nudge in the computer room.

Angel lead me to the room Fang was staying in with no problem. But of course it was locked. Angle sent a message to Nudge in her head and a few seconds later, we heard the lock make a click and a green light showed; we're in. What I saw surprised me. Fang was just sitting on the bed, doing nothing. He looked up at me.

"Max…" He whispered. I just loved it when he said my name. I just stared at him for a few seconds, just taking him in. His hair was a bit messier than usual and he looked a bit pail and worn out, but other than that; perfect, like always. I started to walk towards him. "Don't go any father, Max. One step and you'll get electrocuted."

"Like the force field outside?" I asked. He nodded at me sadly.

"On it." Angel said. She looked focused for a second. "Ok, Nudge just turned it off." I looked over to Fang, but neither one of us moved. Angel sighed and walked right past me to where Fang was sitting, and then walked back again. I was about to yell at her for being so stupid to do something dangerous like that—what if it wasn't on!—but I was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

"I missed you so much, Max." Fang whispered into my hair. I looked up to him and he looked down to me. He cupped his hand on my cheek and started to bend down... but Angel interrupted us.

"I know you guys are totally in love and missed each other, but can you save the romance until later? We kinda have an important job to do!" Angel said. Fang and I both blushed and looked down, but he still kept his arms around me; which felt nice. Angel rolled her eyes and motioned us to follow her and quickly went out the door. I stared at Fang, not wanting for him to let go, but we both knew that this moment can't last forever. He unwrapped his arms from me, but unexpectedly grabbed my hand. I blushed and smiled, and we both hurried out the door after Angel. For a second we didn't see her and I started to panic, thinking she got kidnapped by a whitecoat or an Eraser, but I saw her down at the end of the hall on the right, waving impatiently towards us. We followed after her.

"What's the plan?" Fang whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but shiver from his breath and his face so close to mine. I walked a little faster to catch up with an almost-running Angel. I looked over to Fang.

"We escape." I stated simply. He looked at me for a second, confused, but then just turned his head back. "Where are the others?" I asked Angel.

"Iggy and Gazzy are on their way to the back entrance to meet us. Same with Nudge and Dylan." Angel said.

"Wow, I'm surprised how smoothly this is all going." I said. Angel smiled.

"I told you we should've used my powers like this long ago." I know where this is going...

"Yeah, but back then you wanted complete control over the flock." I said. Angel frowned.

We finally met up with the flock, which were all standing safely at the back entrance. I saw two guards there, but they didn't seem to mind us; they must be under the control of Angel. We all walked outside and took off in the air. We flew by what was supposed to be the _"force field" _(even though Fang was a little hesitant at first). We all went into the air at a safe distance and Gazzy looked at his watch.

"Three more minutes!" Gazzy shouted excitedly. Fang looked over to me, he had no emotion in his face but I could easily tell he was puzzled. I explained how we came up with a master plan to turn off the force field (which is our new official nickname for it) and Gazzy and Iggy put a bomb into all of their labs, which Angel found out about by searching through the whitecoats minds ahead of time when we got here looking for the force field panel. And hopefully a bit after the force field starts back up again (locking everybody and everything in), the bombs would go off, ruining the School. And before Fang questioned me about killing anybody, I told him that the bomds would only destroy the rooms, and they made sure nobody was in there and Nudge locked everybody from going in by not letting the doors' locks unlock no matter what. I soon explained after the explosion, their electronic system is going to fail, making them lose all their information. And Gazzy and Iggy planted a bomb in their file room as well; destroying those documents. I told Fang how nobody caught us because of what Nudge did to the cameras and Angel made all the people who passed by us forget that they saw up. Yes, our plan came out perfectly.

"Ok! It should explode about-"

_BOOM! _Gazzy got cut off. We all stared at the School in shock. Parts of it looked fine, while the others looked completely destroyed! We soon heard a lot of chattering and we quickly flew home. I let out a relived sigh. We finally got rid of the School. It was almost too easy.

"_Things are about to get a lot harder, Max."_

**Ok, that chapter was a bit lengthy than what I usually do. But I'm happy; I think it came out ok! Please tell me what you think! R&R! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took me sooner to update than I thought, I got overloaded with school work and it took up all my time. Sorry…**

**purplefreak111: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liking the story! :D**

**AnikaandAj: Yeah, I know. But I wasn't planning on it being for very long either. I'm finally starting to wrap up this story… I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I am. :( But thanks for reviewing!**

**annabethchase96: Thanks for adding my story on your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Claimer: Yeah, whatever not in the books you see here: mine.**

** Chapter 26**

I was in my room thinking over and over about what the Voice said. What does it mean it's not freaking over? It had to be! We destroyed the _School! _We've been wanting to do that since we were born! I kept yelling at it to answer me in my head, but it kept silent. It hasn't explained to me about Zaxery yet either! I was _so _mad! So mad, I didn't notice that Fang walked into my room until he cleared his throat. I looked up at him and he walked over to my bed and sat next to me. We didn't say anything for a while until I admitted to him about what the Voice said.

"You're freaking out too much, Max." He replied, massaging me on my back in between my wings after I was done explaining.

"Maybe. But still. The Voice hasn't been wrong yet." I said.

"Then think… what else is there to do besides destroy the School?" Fang said. My mouth dropped open as realization dawned on me and I turned to face him.

"That's it! We only destroyed the School! But there's still Itex! We have to get rid of Itex to get rid of this totally! That's how we saved the world! You're a genius!" Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. I pulled away, startled. "Umm… let's go tell the flock." He raised an eyebrow.

"About our kiss?" He asked.

"No! About Itex!" I said and I quickly hurried out of there before I could make a bigger foul of myself.

After I explained everything to the flock, I sat down next to Angel and let the magic begin. Everybody was busy trying to think of how to bring the whole company down while I was thinking about my kiss with Fang. Angel looked over to me and smiled deviously. I really shouldn't have thought about that with a mind reader _right next to me! _I glared at her and she just smiled "sweetly" and went back to "her" thoughts. I decided to keep my thoughts more locked up after that. And I tried to think of a plan. I can't tell you how many times we've been in here trying to come up with plans so far. Now it seems like an everyday thing to us. But you have to admit our job is hard. Let me explain: we thought that since all those kids took down all the Itex schools, all this would stop. But it turns out Itex had a back-up plan. They've been running an underground lab this whole time in case their lab above ground got destroyed. Angel found out when she was flying through the air to the old main Itex lab location (without telling me!) and saw someone come out of an underground door that was hidden in the woods—I still don't see how she could've saw that—and read his mind. There's one huge lab under there (only the School continued on above ground). So now we have to figure a way down there, destroy it, and leave unharmed. But the problem is, is that it's underground so a bomb could kill everyone and it would be hard for us to get out since and we can't jump out a random window and fly away. They told me all this a couple days after Fang left, but I wasn't exactly myself then and I didn't think it through… or actually care for that matter. This isn't possible.

"_You can do it, Max." _The Voice suddenly said.

"_What? I've been yelling at you in my head forever earlier, why didn't you answer?"_

No reply. Of course.

"_Ugh! Well, the least you can do is tell me about Zaxery." _I demanded.

"_They gave Zaxery the power to communicate with you in his mind and they filled his head with thoughts that made him believe that you were really his twin sister."_

"_Ok. But why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because they erased your memory."_

"_What does that do with anything?"_

"_Because I'm you. I speak you deeper thoughts out loud. It's a power." _This surprised me.

"_What? What do you mean? How could you be _me_? You even predicted the future sometimes!"_

"_Your physic, Max. You just haven't realized it yet."_

"_What about the time you made me look like an Eraser every time I looked in the mirror?" _I asked the Voice. I just can't believe this.

"_An allusion."_

"_But I didn't want to see that!"_

"_Yes, but it taught you a lesson. This is why I'm a power, Max. I can tell you things that you didn't even know you knew, make your predictions more obvious, and help you through the saving the world." _Unbelievable.

"_Yeah, but what about the time you said Dylan was going to take Fang's place. Fang is back now and obviously going to stay!"_

"_You were scared, Max. That was your own fear talking."_

"_I don't get scared!"_

"_Everybody has fear, Max. You're no different." _I kept thinking about what the Voice said. It sounds impossible, but maybe the Voice really was me. Maybe I knew the answer all along…

"_Wait, Angel has been saying she had a Voice in her head…"_

"_You're not the only one with this power, Max."_

"_One more question: how do we defeat Itex for good?"_

"_You know the answer, Max. Just look for it."_

Then the Voice was gone. I would've yelled at it, but I started to think. Maybe I _do _know the answer after all!

**Ok, maybe that was a bit of a confusing chapter, but it finally fills in a lot of the holes this story had. Please R&R! Thanks! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back! So sorry I took forever, but May is always a very busy month for me.**

**AnikaandAj: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter!**

**.star: Thanks for putting this in your Favorite Stories list! It means a lot! :D**

**Icy. and Fire: Thanks for putting my story under your Favorite Stories list and Story Alert! And thanks for putting me under your Favorite Authors! You rock!**

**So thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Claimer: I do own plot and everything else not in the series.**

** Chapter 27**

I looked over to Fang. He nodded his head. Coast is clear. We flew down from the trees and to the secret entrance. I didn't know what I was going to see inside, but it made me a bit nervous. I looked over to Nudge, and she stepped up to the door and somehow got it to open for us. She should really be a mechanic.

I jumped down as silently as I could. I was actually surprised by what I saw. Usually everything was so bright, but everything in here was so dark. Nudge jumped down behind me and flew up to several security cameras and turned them off. Hopefully nobody saw us, but I didn't want to wait around to see. Angel came up beside me and nodded down the hallway.

"That way." She whispered. I nodded. We all went down the hall; Nudge occasionally flying up to security cameras and turning them off. I was surprised no one caught us yet. I guess they thought they were so well hidden that nobody like us would discover them. Their mistake.

We finally got to the room we were looking for. Nudge opened the door and we stepped inside. Nudge hurriedly flew over to the cameras and then did her job at the computers. Angel and Gazzy did their job with eliminating the files (putting them through the paper shredder that happened to be right next to the file cabinet) while Dylan guarded. Fang looked over to me.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Before he could answer, I turned around and went to Angel.

"Two doors down on your right." Angel said. I looked over to Nudge.

"It's unlocked." She said. She started to open her mouth to say more, but I glared at her and she went back to focusing on the computer.

I ran down the hall as silently as I could and turned when I saw the door. I took in a deep breath and walked in.

There was just what I was looking for. It was a big white tank. Most people wouldn't know what it was, but I do. Well, Angel did, but I know now. It's where they get all their power, like a generator. Apparently, this big piece of junk is my answer to everything.

I looked to the back of it. I had no idea how I was going to work this. I _thought_ I knew what to do, until I saw about a billion wires.

"_You ready?" _Angel asked in my head.

"_No! This is so freaking confusing!" _I yelled back (in my head, of course).

"_Nudge said to switch the red and blue wires, and unplug the green one. That should take off the security and allow us to do what we need to do." _Angel said. I did what she said.

"_Got it." _I said back. Then I heard the door open. I jumped back behind the machine.

"Do you think they fell for it?" One of the whitecoats (I think) asked. "How do we even know they'll do what we wanted too?" He asked again.

"Shhhh! Don't give it away!" The other one shouted in a whisper.

"Not like they can hear us." The first whitecoat countered. The other one moaned.

"Fine! I'll go easy on you since your new here. We _don't _know what they'll do. It's an experiment." He said. _Experiment? _Did he mean _us_?

"What happens if they don't do what we think they'll do?" The first one asked.

"Then they pass."

"_What? _How do they _pass_?"

"They pass by not exploding. If they follow the instructions of how to rearrange the wires in the computer, it'll backfire and they'll explode as soon as they start trying to shut the generator down."

"What about us?" The other asked sounding surprised, horrified, and impressed at the same time.

"It's a 'bomb-proof' room. It'll only blow up in there."

"What about the files!" The first whitecoat asked, a bit overwhelmed by this.

"All fakes. Even the ones on the computers they think is the real ones, are all fake."

"Oh." They walked around for a second, doing or getting whatever they needed from here and soon left. I counted ten seconds in my head, then ran out there as soon as I could. I hope I wasn't too late.

_BOOM!_

I felt the ground shake. Oh no.

**This story is going to end in one or two more chapters… At least I think. I have a pretty good idea for the end. So tell me what you think and review! Thanks! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, sorry for not updating in forever! I have a summer job that is pretty time consuming and I have ballet, jaz, tap, and guitar classes. So, you know, pretty busy. But luckily, this story is near an end. I think maybe this chapter or the next. But, anyways, thanks to the people below:**

**AnikaandAj: Haha, I pretty sure they wouldn't. And thank you for reviewing this chapter and whole bunch of other chapters too! You rock! :D**

**CharredLatte: Thanks for putting this on your Favorite Stories list! I'm glad you like it!**

**Icy. and Fire: Why, aren't you cheery? But thanks! It means a lot! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you seem to like this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

**Claimer: Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to bore you with all this.**

**Chapter 28**

Fang started getting worried when Max didn't come out. The whole plan was for her to shut down the main generator and get out before the small explosion they set up in the room next door exploded. It went off; but she wasn't there yet. She should have been about five minutes ago. Something's wrong. Fang looked over to Flock's worried faces. He didn't even need to ask them.

They searched and searched. No sign of Max. They can't believe after all this, they lost her. They were so close; it seemed so simple. Yet the unbeatable Maximum Ride finally went down. They went home; all hope lost.

Fang was the most upset. He loves her. Even though she's dead, he still does.

_Why did I ever leave her, _he thought, _even for a second? _He thought by him leaving, everything would be better. It wasn't true. It just left the one he loved heartbroken. And when he finally seems to have her back; she dies. Ironic.

He flew inside the house with the rest of the Flock. Suddenly they heard a big crash coming from the upstairs bathroom. They ran up there immediately. What they saw up there shocked them all.

Max, who was trying to pour hydrogen peroxide into her scraped elbow. She looked up at them and smiled, like there was nothing wrong.

Nudge exploded with questions.

"What happened to you? We thought you were _dead_! Why did you leave us? Are you ok? Is-" Fang clamped his hand over her mouth. He looked at Max and she got the message.

"Sorry, guys. I was still inside when the bomb went off, but I used my super speed flying abilities to get out of there. I was close to the door. I skinned my elbow and I got a few bruises since it was such a tight space. I saw you guys out there, I would have come for you but I noticed that I was being followed by a couple of idiot whitecoats who spotted me escaping. I decided to have some fun with them and had them follow me until I finally attacked them. I would've come back, but my wings were so sore that I just had to get home. I couldn't stand the thought of any more flying." Max did looked apologetic, for once. They mumbled "ok" or "whatever" and some of them even said "don't do it again". One by one, they all left, too tired to put up a real fight. The only one who still stayed was Fang, who looked to be pretty mad at Max.

"You scared me." He said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Max suddenly went on the defensive side.

"Really? Considering that you _left _me. I thought you didn't care." Max snapped. Fang was hurt, but he was too mad to show it.

"Fine I'm _sorry_, ok? I thought it was for the better."

"It obviously wasn't." Max went back to treating her wounds. Fang just sighed loudly and ran as hand through his hair. He really didn't want to fight with Max right now. He took a step towards her.

"I didn't think it would cause such a problem, but as soon as I left, I regretted it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry." Fang said. Max didn't say anything. "I love you." He finally admitted. Max smiled slightly.

"I love you too," She said, but she whirled around and punched him in the arm, "but you're still an idiot." Fang grinned and punched her back, hard. He ran and jumped out the window before she could get him back.

_That's my guy, _she thought, rolling her eyes.

**The end! Sorry for the super cheesy ending to this story. I just had no idea how to finish this. I must say, I had a bit of fun writing this. It didn't come out the exact way I expected it too (I don't mean that as a bad thing), but it still counts as a story. Not too bad for my first fanfiction. Thanks to all of you guys who read this! It means a lot! I'm currently working on a Percy Jackson fanfiction called Life as a Singer. So, check that out if you want too. Thanks! Have an awesome summer! :D**


End file.
